Magia Negra em Orange County
by Alex Nox
Summary: Harry e Ginny são agora Aurores do Departamento de Mistérios. Para investigar o desaparecimento de um colega e outros estranhos acontecimentos, se mudam com a filha adolescente, Serena, para Newport Beach,Orange County. Fic rotativa organizadapor Alex Nox
1. ALEX NOX: Os Inomináveis de OrangeCounty

**Capítulo 1**

**ALEX NOX**

**Os Inomináveis de Orange County**

Ela encarou a enorme mansão paradisíaca à sua frente e suspirou.

_Isso não parece nem um pouco bom…_

Ouviu seu marido gemer, e ao virar para trás para ver o que havia, notou-o levantando uma enorme caixa parda de mudança com certa dificuldade.

— Querido?

— Sim, querida?

— Por que está carregando essa tralha se pode usar um Feitiço Locomotor?

— Na verdade nós _não_ podemos porque além de estarmos em cobertura secreta sabe-se-lá o quão mexeriqueiros são os vizinhos desse maldito lugar! Podem estar nos observando pela janela neste exato momento!

— "Maldito" por quê? Pensei que você gostasse de praias com areia, sol, palmeiras…

— Eu gosto disso em Maiorca! Eu O-DEI-O a Califórnia!

Enquanto isso, uma garota alta de pele clara, cabelos ondulados loiro-acizentados até os ombros, usando óculos escuros Armani e carregando uma Louis Vuitton pequena a tiracolo passou por eles indiferente e entrou na casa sem mais delongas. _Lá vão eles brigar novamente…_

— E nós não estamos brigando, mocinha, estamos discutindo! Há uma diferença crassa entre os dois.

_Odeio quando ela usa Legilimência contra mim_.

Os Inomináveis haviam chegado a Newport Beach, Orange County, Califórnia.

* * *

A apenas alguns metros de distância, as previsões do moreno de cabelos revoltos se confirmavam. Havia uma ruiva entre seus trinta e quarenta anos, franja curta jogada para o lado, lábios cheios com batom vermelho e olhos vivos puxando a cortina ligeiramente para observar furtivamente a instalação dos recém-chegados.

Melinda Huntington não gostava nenhum pouco dos novos vizinhos. Eles eram… _estranhos_. Não apenas tinham ares de pobretões e se vestiam _muito mal_ com exceção da filha, mas… eram estranhos. Não havia palavra melhor nem mais vaga para definir o que de… estranheza que eles tinham.

_Como se não pertencessem a esse mundo…_

Ora essa, agora estava Melinda a acreditar em extraterrestres! Não seja tola, mulher!

— Rory! Venha cá imediatamente!

Uma bufante garota de cabelos cor-de-areia, enormes olhos azuis e nariz reto se aproximou e olhou pela janela como a mãe.

— Que é? — grunhiu a garota em latente descontentamento.

— O que você acha deles? — e Melinda apontou para os recém-chegados. A ruiva lá fora tentava tirar sozinha uma enorme mesa detrás de uma caminhonete. Tentava, porque no minuto seguinte o pé do dito móvel escorregou da borda do carro e caiu implacavelmente sobre o pé da mulher. Esta, obviamente, soltou um enorme berro.

— Que há com eles? — perguntou Rory impaciente.

— Ora essa, não está vendo? Como eles são… estranhos.

— Ligeiramente — retorquiu a loira displicente, para em seguida se afastar da janela e volta a seus afazeres anteriores, quaisquer que fossem.

_Preciso descobrir mais sobre esses caras_, pensou Melinda.

* * *

Serena atirou sua bolsa sobre a cama de casal recém-comprada e abriu as portas venezianas, saindo por elas. _Ao menos tenho uma varanda privativa._

Dali podia observar, logo abaixo dela, Harry e Ginny Potter — ou Ginny Weasley-Potter, como preferia ser chamada — lutarem para mover todos os seus pertences para dentro da casa à maneira Muggle.

_Bem feito._

Por que quiseram tirá-la de sua vida pacífica e confortável na Inglaterra? Estava muito feliz no quinto ano de Hogwarts, muito bem, obrigado! Agora tinha que se mudar para o outro lado do mundo (bom, quase) com um clima completamente diferente e AINDA ESTUDAR NUMA ESCOLA Muggle! E sua educação mágica, foi para Avalon? Pelo amor de Merlin!

E tudo isso porque… Por que, afinal? Não sabia. _Negócios do Ministério_, dissera sinistramente seu pai. E o que, afinal, poderia ser mais importante para um pai do que o bem-estar físico e especial de sua única filha?

Desde imediato tinha certeza de que não faria amigos…

* * *

Entretanto, Harry Weasley-Potter e sua esposa sabiam dessas razões e muito bem.

— Deixe os Potter entrar — disse Kingsley Shacklebolt apertando o botão da cigarra mágica, que se conectava à mesa de sua secretária. Em seguida, a cigarra tocou e uma luz vermelha se acendeu sobre a única porta de veludo vermelho do recinto, pela qual entraram Harry e Ginny Potter.

Kingsley — ou K, como havia sido carinhosamente apelidado desde que assumira a cadeira de aurores do Departamento de Mistérios — estendeu as mãos para frente indicando a seus visitantes para se sentarem, à guisa de cumprimento. O bruxo negro fumava um enorme e fumacento charuto, enquanto observava papéis com uma caligrafia imprecisa.

— Senhor — disse Harry.

— O que sabem sobre Newport Beach? — indagou K.

Ginny coçou a cabeça cor-de-gengibre. — Que é uma praia? — perguntou indecisa.

— É uma pequena cidade na costa de Orange County, na Califórnia — explicou o chefe de departamento. — O que sabem sobre Strangeways?

— O que é Strangeways? — retorquiu Harry.

— Não deveríamos saber nada mesmo, já que trabalhamos no Departamento de Mistérios? — afirmou, mais que perguntou, Ginny com um sorriso maroto.

— Exatamente! A Sra. Weasley ainda se recorda dos critérios fundamentais dos Inomináveis: não saber o nome e muito menos a missão em que está engajado o colega. A não ser vocês, que são parceiros.

Harry grunhiu, por não ter sido tão brilhante quanto a esposa — Então por que perguntou nesse caso?

— Por que _agora_ é do seu interesse — respondeu K calmamente. — Strangeways estava infiltrado há três anos na sociedade de Newport, investigando um caso delicado.

Nesse momento, K inclinou-se para frente e sussurrou: — Há alguma coisa acontecendo em Orange County. Tenho a vergonha de dizer que não sabemos exatamente o que é. Apenas sabemos que muitas pessoas mudaram seu comportamento drasticamente após uma tempestade violenta há exatamente três anos, como se houvessem sido substituídas.

— Abduzidas, você quer dizer? — sugeriu Harry.

— Esta era exatamente a idéia de Strangeways. Ele estava lá para descobrir quem ou o que estava tomando o lugar dos habitantes de Orange County.

Deu uma pausa e depois continuou: — Até desaparecer no começo desse verão.

— O que quer dizer com "desapareceu"? — indagou Ginny — Aparatou?

— Pode ter sido, mas a expressão que mais define isso é "sumiu do mapa". Evaporou. Não sabemos se morreu, ou mesmo se foi abduzido.

— Alguém o viu pela última vez?

— É uma das razões pela qual vocês estarão se mudando para lá neste final de verão. Pagaremos escola, moradia, suprimentos, tudo — desde que mantenha contínuos relatórios por lareiras o quanto puder. Aliás, foi exatamente assim que descobrimos que Strangeways desapareceu. Ele não efetuou sua ligação-lareira diária.

Harry pigarreou. K sabia que sempre que o auror pigarreava, ele não gostaria do que seria dito a seguir.

— Você espera que nos mudemos calma e subitamente para um ambiente completamente novo, com bagagem e todo o resto, sendo que temos nossas vidas aqui e ainda uma filha adolescente?

Kingsley pausou, como se considerando as palavras de Potter, e por fim disse calmamente: — Sim.

No mesmo momento, o chefe de departamento observou a famosa cicatriz do Menino-que-Sobreviveu latejar intensamente. Apesar da aparência calma, Shacklebolt sabia por apenas este detalhe que Harry estava puto da vida.

— Cobriremos uma escola Muggle para Serena — disse K. — Harbor High, uma das mais conceituadas dos EUA.

— Mas, deixe-me adivinhar: não se ensina bruxaria lá, certo? — indagou Harry sarcasticamente.

— Orange County possui uma comunidade essencialmente trouxa — admitiu K. — Mas ela poderá voltar a cursar Hogwarts quando tudo isso terminar.

Ginny suspirou — E _quando_ isso terminaria?

— O mais rapidamente possível — foi a resposta de Shacklebolt.

* * *

— Nós não vamos! — berrou Harry Potter.

— É nosso trabalho! Nós vamos! — berrou Ginny Weasley de volta.

O cenário da briga era a cozinha às vésperas do jantar, o motivo três convites enviados aos Weasley-Potter convidando-os — ou talvez intimando-os seja um termo mais apropriado — ao Baile de Verão realizado pelo Country Club de Newport. Arranjados e enviados com lembranças especiais de K.

— Você quer saber porque diabos nós viemos para esse cudojudas afinal? — indagou Ginny.

— NÃO! Eu odeio Country Clubs, odeio ricos _playboys_ fedidos, fingindo que são os Garotos de Ouro de OC! E ODEIO ESTE LUGAR!

— Mas quer você queira, quer não, teremos que morar aqui por tempo indeterminado!

No meio do fogo cruzado, Serena lia — ou ao menos tentava — um dos livros selecionados para seus testes SATs.

— Então por que DIABOS você decidiu ser auror?

— Porque foi meu sonho a vida inteira!

— Então você confirma que era seu sonho ir para lugares que você odeia e despreza a trabalho!

_Ah, dá um tempo!_, pensou Serena, fechando o livro, jogando-o impacientemente na mesa da cozinha e saindo para tomar um ar — ou algo mais.

OK, às vezes seus pais poderiam ser o Casal 20 quando quisessem. Mas na maior parte do tempo estavam num clima de eterna guerra — e entretanto sequer cogitavam a possibilidade de divórcio, porque um MORRERIA sem o outro. Tão dependentes quanto irmãos siameses. Mas às vezes ENCHIA O SACO.

A garota parou no portão da casa e encostou na entrada, olhando a rua e os poucos carros passarem. Silenciosamente, deslizou um isqueiro para fora da bolsa e puxou um Pall Mall de um maço. Se seus pais soubessem que fumava, ela estaria FODIDA. Mesmo assim, era um enorme relaxante para as brigas de seus pais.

Não sabendo exatamente por que, olhou para o portão da casa vizinha. Lá estava parado um garoto loiro, de cabelos lisos e franja, intensos olhos azuis e vestido a caráter. O jovem olhou para o toco aceso e se aproximou:

— Sabia que um terço dos jovens que começam a fumar morrerão de câncer de pulmão?

— Eu não me importo, porque ainda estou muito longe disso — respondeu a garota calmamente.

O loiro sorriu. — Na verdade, muito menos eu. Dá-me um?

Serena sorriu, e puxou outro cigarro. O garoto o pôs na boca e acendeu na ponta do cigarro dela.

— Ryan Huntington — disse o garoto após uma tragada, estendendo a mão. A garota apenas apertou-a, mas não respondeu.

— E quem é você? — insistiu Ryan.

— Quem quer que você queira que eu seja — respondeu Serena com um sorriso. — Embora, inegavelmente, neste momento eu seja sua nova vizinha.

— Nunca recebi uma resposta tão boa — afirmou Ryan.

E um silêncio se instaurou entre os dois. Um silêncio, todavia, agradável.

Ryan tragou, depois virou para o lado e soltou a fumaça lentamente pelo nariz. Serena observou-o atentamente. Tinha que reconhecer, por mais que fumo fosse prejudicial, a cena era _sexy_. Não o fato de fumar, mas especificamente Ryan fumando. _Que garoto… pena que nunca dará atenção a alguém como eu._ Observou-lhe o nariz pequeno e reto, os olhos azuis, a boca fina e delineada, o rosto também firme, os cabelos lisos e loiros puxados para trás, mas caindo graciosamente sobre a testa, as sob…

— Você ouviu o que eu disse?

O loiro sorria.

Serena abanou a cabeça de leve, e disse rapidamente — Desculpe, não, não estava prestando atenção…

— Você vai ao Baile de Verão?

— Talvez, quando meus pais pararem de brigar e voltarem aos beijos.

Ryan riu. — Sei como é. Só muda o endereço, não é?

Serena percebeu que estava um tanto perto demais dele, mas não se importou. Sentia o hálito dele jorrar diretamente para suas narinas, e aquilo era bom.

O loiro também percebeu a situação, mas não se incomodou. Por que o faria? Sentir os rostos assim tão próximos, quase se tocando, era tão bom…

Uma buzina. _Biii Biii!_

— Vamos, Ryan, ou iremos chegar atrasados!

Um Land Rover preto estava parado logo atrás deles, saindo da garagem, com uma bela loira ao volante, cabelos curtos e repicados, olhos azuis, maquiagem e um vestido branco de alças, de gala.

— Papai e mamãe não vão conosco? — perguntou Ryan, virando-se e encarando a loira.

— Eles vão mais tarde.

Ryan olhou Serena e sorriu,

— Esta é minha irmã-gêmea, Rory.

Rory abriu o maior sorriso. — Olá! E quem é você?

— Serena, sua nova vizinha.

As duas se cumprimentaram.

— Finalmente conhecemos o nome da beldade! — disse Ryan sorrindo.

Rory encarou os dois, sem entender, depois disse: — Estamos indo para o Baile de Verão no Country Club.

— Ela poderia ir conosco — cortou Ryan.

— Mas eu não sei…

— Então o que estão esperando? Entrem logo! — disse Rory.

— Mas meus pais…

— É só ligar para eles quando estiver lá! Não tem um celular?

Ryan deu a volta no carro e entrou no banco do passageiro.

— Erm… Não. — respondeu Serena embaraçada. Ela já havia ouvido falar, mas sequer sabia como funcionava um celular…

— Não tem problema, empresto o meu!

Vendo que não tinha outra escolha, Serena entrou no banco de trás, atrás da motorista. Rory acelerou o carro e tomou seu rumo.

— Ryan, isso é um _cigarro_ na sua mão? — a loira estava exasperada.

Ryan deu um peteleco na ponta do filtro do cigarro, fazendo-o voar quase à velocidade da luz para fora da janela onde sua mão repousava, e perguntou displicente, olhando para fora:

— Que cigarro?

Rory bufou e meneou a cabeça. — Com todo o problema que tivemos com papai, você OUSA se meter nessa também?

— Eu perguntei _que cigarro_, MAMÃE. — retrucou Ryan, ligeiramente irritado.

Serena apressou-se em atirar seu toco aceso ainda pela janela.

— Então você está morando na casa dos Maholicks? — perguntou Rory, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor para falar com Serena.

— Não sei quem morava lá antes — respondeu Serena.

— Pobres coitados… — murmurou Ryan.

— Por quê?

— Eram um pai e dois filhos. Os dois desapareceram misteriosamente. O pai gastou toda a fortuna dele tentando descobrir o que aconteceu com eles.

— E enlouqueceu — completou Rory — Quando foi achado tentando morder o rabo do cachorro, foi movido imediatamente para um sanatório.

Serena gemeu. — E nunca descobriram o que aconteceu com os filhos dele?

Rory e Ryan menearam a cabeça.

— De qualquer modo, vamos falar de assuntos mais alegres — disse Ryan — Será que essa merda vai ser a chatice de sempre?

— Ora, vamos, é sempre legal — disse Rory num muxoxo.

— O que se faz lá, afinal? — perguntou Serena.

— Basicamente? Senta-se numa mesa e finge prestar atenção na tediosa conversa de meia-idade enquanto uma banda da terceira-idade toca algo que lhe lembra levemente a Marcha Fúnebre. — disse Ryan torcendo o nariz.

— Você é tão infantil… — Rory girou os olhos.

— E você nem parece que tem minha idade — respondeu Ryan divertido.

— Mas se é tão divertido assim, o que vamos fazer lá? — perguntou Serena.

Ryan virou para trás e encarou Serena com um sorriso maroto.

— O que interessa não é a festa em si, mas o que vem depois.

— Que geralmente seria um luau no condomínio beira-mar da Tracy — Rory torceu o nariz. — Não sei como você consegue ser amigo daquela vagabunda…

— Talvez exatamente pelo fato de ela ser — replicou o loiro sorrindo.

Serena sorriu. Parece que a vida ali não seria tão má assim, afinal. Especialmente com Ryan como seu vizinho.

* * *

— Estou pronta.

Ginny Weasley-Potter surgiu à porta da sala, num vestido trouxa azul, tomara-que-caia, os cabelos ruivos presos num coque-princesa, sapatos de salto-agulha, uma enorme gargantilha de pérolas no pescoço (fazendo-a parecer uma girafa), tamborilando os dedos impaciente no batente.

Quando Harry, sentado ao sofá com o controle da Sony Widescreen ligada no colo virou-se e encarou a esposa, subitamente lembrou-se porque havia pedido-a em casamento. Ficou parado um momento, boquiaberto e mesmerizado.

— Sabe, você deveria estar pronto, ou ao menos dizer alguma coisa — disse Ginny irritada, revirando os olhos.

Harry abanou a cabeça, desvencilhando-se da visão inebriante que estava perante seus olhos e lembrou-se que estava no meio de uma briga com a esposa: — Eu _já disse_ que não vou.

— E nós _já tivemos_ essa discussão, Harry — suspirou Ginny.

— Não vou numa festa estúpida só porque Skinny Shacklebolt quer — grunhiu Harry, mudando do noticiário para um canal de filmes.

— _Kingsley_ Shacklebolt, e você se esquece que K é nosso chefe — berrou Ginny com as mãos na cintura e se aproximando malevolamente do sofá. — Agora, você virá comigo, Harry James Potter, quer queira quer não.

Harry engoliu em seco, e teve a nítida visão de que era a Molly Weasley, e não _Ginevra_ Molly Weasley a falar com ele naquele momento. Não que a sogra houvesse alguma vez falado com ele daquela forma, todavia ele era uma exceção.

— Então? — a ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha, num tom baixo e ameaçador.

À guisa de resposta, o telefone tocou. Ginny agarrou o fone sem fio na mesinha ao lado do sofá e jogou-o no colo de Harry. — Atenda.

O moreno obedeceu sem discutir. — Olá?

Ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha, a feição de Harry mudou para preocupada e desconfiada. O auror inclinou-se para frente, apoiando o cotovelo na perna, fone na orelha.

— Espere um pouco, onde você está?

— Eu disse que já estou no Country Club, papai. — respondeu Serena do outro lado, calmamente.

— E como _pixies_ você foi parar aí? — indagou o pai irritado.

— Ora, vim no carro de uns amigos!

— _QUE_ AMIGOS? Serena, nós acabamos de nos mudar para cá!

— É Serena? — perguntou Ginny, subitamente preocupada e sentando-se ao lado do marido. — Que há com ela?

— Vim com os filhos dos Huntington, nossos vizinhos.

— E _quantas vezes_ eu já falei para não sair com estranhos, ainda mais entrar no carro de um estranho!

— De qualquer modo, já estou aqui e estou esperando vocês. Tchau.

Harry ouviu o clique, indicando que a filha havia desligado. O auror quedou-se a olhar o telefone, abobado.

— O telefone não vai falar mais, Harry — disse Ginny fazendo uma careta.

Harry encarou a esposa. — Ela disse que já está lá!

— Lá onde?

— No maldito Country Club, ora essa!

Ginny se levantou, satisfeita.

— Isso mostra que ela tem mais cérebro que você. Provavelmente puxou a mim…

O marido olhou para a esposa, chocado.

— Ela acabou de desobedecer a ordens expressas não só nossas, mas como medidas de segurança do Ministério da Magia, e você ainda dá razão a ela?

— Ela OBEDECEU ordens do Ministério, porque já está lá! — disse Ginny, virando-se, bolsa a tiracolo, para a porta. — Deveria estar cansada da sua teimosia…

— Está bem, estou indo — bufou Harry, levantando-se.

* * *

— Eu NÃO ACREDITO que você não sabe usar um celular! — disse Rory exasperada — Não ter um ainda vá lá, embora você precise comprar um urgentemente… Mas usar…?

— Nunca precisei usar — respondeu Serena, dando de ombros.

Rory estava boquiaberta. — Você NUNCA PRECISOU usar um celular? Você morava onde, num vilarejo da Idade Média?

_Quase… Isso porque você não sabe da verdade, que eu NÃO PRECISO de um celular para me comunicar…_

— Rory, dá um tempo para ela, vai? — respondeu Ryan — Ela não precisa das suas afetações de patricinha agora…

A discussão acima ocorria exatamente na porta do Salão de Baile do Country Club, pela qual passavam um monte de pessoas. O hall no qual eles estavam era amplo e tinha pé direito alto, decorado em ouro e mármore; logo em frente à entrada havia uma escada de mármore para os andares superiores. A porta do Salão de Baile estava à direita de quem entrava pela entrada principal.

— Venha, vamos entrar — disse Ryan, puxando Serena em direção à entrada, onde estava o _maître_ recepcionando os recém-chegados, checando-lhes os convites e dirigindo-os às mesas reservadas.

— Espere! — disse Rory — Temos que esperar papai e mamãe!

— Pelamordedeus, não! — gemeu Ryan, e prosseguiu seu caminho com Serena ao braço.

A loira bufou, enquanto o loiro e seu par entravam no Salão.

Havia momentos nos quais Ryan odiava estar certo, e este era um deles. E, na verdade, Serena também. A descrição do garoto não podia estar mais correta. O Salão era oval, com várias mesas espalhadas ao redor e um espaço no meio à guisa de pista de dança, no qual o Clube da Terceira Idade dançava, ou ao menos pensava que o fazia, a uma banda entediante tocando uma música do Don McLean.

— Às vezes odeio estar certo — murmurou Ryan.

— Às vezes odeio quando você está certo — completou Serena.

— Onde esteve até agora?

Serena se virou e viu uma garota morena e de cabelos encaracolados, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, lábios estreitos mas cheios e uma pinta logo abaixo da boca abraçar Ryan pelo lado e tacar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

— Tive alguns atrasos, Tracy — respondeu Ryan, olhando para Serena.

— E quem é a oxigenada de Chanel?

— Minha nova vizinha — respondeu o loiro, sorrindo.

— Serena Weasley-Potter — apresentou-se a garota.

— Tracy Caldwell — as duas beijaram, ou se queixaram, tanto faz.

— E quando sairemos dessa Tortura Chinesa? — perguntou Ryan.

— Acho que após a coroação de Rei e Rainha do Baile — respondeu Tracy displicente.

— Gostei do seu vestido — disse Serena simpática.

— Obrigada — sorriu Tracy, vaidosa — É um Prada. — E olhou Serena de cima a baixo. — Gostei do seu… dos seus olhos. Adoro olhos claros.

Dito isso, Tracy deu outro beijo em Ryan e saiu flutuando pelo salão.

— Ela consegue ser mais fútil que sua irmã — disse Serena.

— Todos nós temos nossos defeitos — disse Ryan sorrindo — E Rory não é fútil, apenas chata e mimada.

Serena riu.

— Ao menos meus pais me deram um nome decente, olhe o nome dela: RORY. Enrolo a língua só para falar…

— Ao menos ela não foi batizada de Ginevra — disse Serena sorrindo,

Ryan fez uma careta. — Ugh! E quem seria a azarada?

— Minha mãe. — o sorriso dela se alargou. Ryan ficou sem graça.

— Erm, desculpe, eu não tinha intenção de ofender sua…

— Não há problema — disse a garota sorrindo. — A família da minha mãe tem uma queda por nomes esquisitos. Tenho um tio chamado Percy, e outro coitado que chamaram de Billius, nome do meu tio.

— E eu reclamo de minha família… — comentou Ryan — Entretanto, como você conseguiu se livrar de ter um nome horrendo?

— Acho que minha mãe ficou tão traumatizada com "Ginevra" que decidiu dar-me um nome bonito…

— Realmente, Serena é um nome lindo… — Os olhos de Ryan brilharam, afundando na piscina dos olhos da outra. Serena, por sua vez, imergiu o olhar nos olhos do garoto.

Um pigarro quebrou o momento.

— Chega e nem vem me cumprimentar?

Os dois olharam para o lado e viram uma garota de cabelos obscuramente pretos e lisos até a cintura, repicados e com uma franja um tanto emo na altura dos olhos. Também usava uma bata tomara-que-caia preta, que dava a ligeira impressão de que a garota estava grávida.

— Eu estava…

— Não importa — disse a garota, que agarrou Ryan e beijou-o calorosamente. Serena ficou um tanto sem graça com a cena.

Em dado momento, o loiro rompeu o beijo e virou para Serena:

— Querida, esta é Serena Weasley-Potter, minha nova vizinha. Serena, esta é Kaitlin Marjorino…

— Sua namorada — disse Serena, um tanto enfadada, um tanto incrédula.

Kaitlin agiu como se Serena fosse uma barata extremamente pequena e suja, e puxou o rosto de Ryan para outro beijo. Serena suspirou e afastou-se.

E ela que tinha pensado que havia encontrado alguém especial… Parece que aquele lugar seria o tédio que havia imaginado…

Foi quando estacou, estando bem à sua frente um ruivo sardento extremamente conhecido, de fraque e gravata borboleta, copo de iwhisky/i com gelo na mão, cabelos em comprimento médio, atrás alcançando os ombros e franja jogada para trás, na altura dos olhos.

— Tio Ron?

* * *

Aquele estava sendo um dia ruim para Kenneth Marjorino. O homem de fraque, feições aquilinas e cabelo crespo cortado rente encheu mais uma dose de vodka. Sabia que estava prestes a ficar bêbado, mas não se importava. Talvez fosse até melhor, com a mulher pé-no-saco, Kirsten, e as duas filhas irritantes, Kaitlin e Kayleigh.

Pegou um pedaço do sanduíche-de-metro e caminhou até a varanda, sanduíche numa mão e copo na outra. Sentiu a brisa noturna atingir-lhe o rosto e refresca-lo. Então se inclinou na beirada e admirou a praia e o Oceano Pacífico ao fundo, com o luar brilhando nas dobras das ondas.

Ele tinha que fazer algo, ou iria pagar caro. Muito caro. E não podia deixar que seus "negócios escusos" afetassem Kirsten, Kaitlin e Kayleigh, por mais horríveis que fossem como esposa e filhas. Era sua família, afinal.

Kenneth ouviu passos e percebeu que havia alguém ao lado dele. Um homem baixinho, um tanto acima do peso, cabelos já grisalhos e quase inexistentes já no topo. Vestia um terno comum, risca-de-giz, com uma gravata vermelha. Era Deacon Brody, suposto benfeitor da Caldwell & Powell, mas na verdade líder do submundo criminoso de Newport Beach. Tinha olhos pequenos e apertados, quase duas fendas azuis, e uma boca fina, no momento contorcida numa expressão cruel.

— Ouvi dizer que o Barão Samedi está na cidade… — murmurou Kenneth cautelosamente.

Brody sorriu.

— Você está se metendo em coisas que não entende, Kenny — respondeu calmamente. — Seria melhor para você e sua família ficarem fora ao menos dessa.

— Mas eu não tenho outra opção, Deacon! — protestou o outro. Já estava ficando desesperado.

— Então veremos — respondeu Brody — Você sabe que ninguém o procura, _ele_ o acha.

Dito isso, Brody entrou novamente no salão, copo na mão.

No momento seguinte, uma gargalhada gutural, ao mesmo tempo ardida e divertida, ecoou nos ouvidos de Kenneth. Ele virou de um lado para o outro, e por um momento, talvez um milésimo de segundo, pensou que havia visto alguma coisa do outro lado da varanda, imersa na escuridão. Alguma coisa _mesmo_, aparentemente uma cartola branca, flutuante, com um paletó branco, calça e sapatos da mesma cor, flutuando na escuridão, ou talvez o usuário destes estivesse tão imerso na escuridão que apenas suas roupas fossem visíveis.

Kenneth voltou o olhar para o salão, apavorado. Ninguém se comportava anormalmente. Aparentemente, apenas ele ouvira a gargalhada.

* * *

— Muita gentileza sua esperar-nos na porta, docinho — disse Melinda, entrando no salão. Estava com um vestido de _chiffon_ cinza escuro, quase preto, decotado, sapatos Prada e os cabelos ruivos alisados com chapinha, franja cortada à altura das têmporas e puxada um pouco para a direita, mas ainda ocultando parte da testa. Ao seu lado estava Desmond Huntington, o marido, e a filha Rory — Não como o seu irmão mal-agradecido, que acabou de nos ignorar.

— Você sabe como ele é, querida — respondeu Desmond calmamente.

— Nossa mesa é a 20 — disse Rory — Vão se sentando que vou ver onde está Ryan.

— Deve estar se esfregando pelos cantos com Kaitlin — afirmou Desmond, com um sorriso.

Rory vislumbrou o salão e identificou Ryan na pista de dança. Seu pai estava certo; o loiro dançava com Kaitlin. A garota se aproximou calmamente dos dois e cutucou o irmão.

— Sr. Cara Legal, general-megera chamando — disse Rory.

Kaitlin imediatamente se afastou do namorado, deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios e disse: — Vou ver como Kayleigh está.

* * *

— Você não deveria ter saído de casa sem nossa ordem! — bufou Harry.

— Por quê? — perguntou Serena desafiadora, num tom baixo, desafiadora.

Harry bufou ainda mais — Eu acho que você tem bosta de dragão no lugar de cérebro… Você não entende e sequer pode entender que isso é para sua segurança!

— Bem, se eu fosse você enfiaria minha segurança onde não bate sol! — disse Serena, levantando-se e indo em direção à pista de dança.

— Espere um pouco, mocinha…! — disse Harry exasperado, levantando-se. Ia atrás da filha, mas Ginny pegou-o pelo braço; calma, mas firmemente.

— Ela não deixa de estar certa — suspirou a ruiva — Ela tem todo o direito de saber porque somos tão exigentes com ela.

— Mas não podemos — completou Harry — Por causa de nossos empregos…

— Eu sugeriria que vocês se sentassem e esperassem a situação acalmar — disse o ruivo sentado à mesa, manifestando-se pela primeira vez, enquanto apagava um cigarro no cinzeiro.

— Não sei por que você começou a fumar, Ron — disse Ginny torcendo o nariz.

— Todos onde trabalho fumam — respondeu o ruivo, incisivo.

— De qualquer modo, creio que não ouço notícias suas há… — começou Harry.

— Precisamente quinze anos — cortou Ron, acendendo outro cigarro.

— Por que o silêncio? — perguntou Ginny — Todos nós sentimos sua falta… Você tem uma sobrinha e afilhada a qual nunca viu até esta noite, uma irmã e um cunhado e melhor amigo que sentiu sua falta durante todos esses anos… mas acima de tudo, Hermione.

Ron fungou. Harry teve a nítida impressão de que seus olhos estavam molhados, mas podia estar enganado.

— Como está ela? — murmurou, quase num gemido.

— Como já disse, sentindo sua falta — disse Ginny.

— Nomeada chefe da Seção Q da Seção de Aurores. E há boatos de que voltou a sair com Viktor Krum, mas tenho certeza de que são falsos — acrescentou Harry.

— Por que você foi embora? — perguntou Ginny — Nem Mamãe sabe mais onde você está!

— Vocês estão num trabalho onde sigilo é tudo; também estou eu. Naturalizei-me americano, e agora trabalho na Seção Mágica da NSA. Vocês estão aqui por causa de Strangeways, não é?

Ginny e Harry trocaram olhares. — Como é que é?

— Isso é negócio dos americanos, não sei porque vocês precisam se meter aqui — disse Ron um tanto taciturno — Sou, ou ao menos era, o auxiliar de Strangeways aqui.

Harry e Ginny escancararam as bocas. A coincidência era muita.

— Ou melhor, era para ser, até chegar aqui e não descobrir sequer um sapato dele.

— O que você quer dizer? — perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

— A casa dele está lá, nas ruas numeradas — explicou Ron — E apenas. Não há móveis, roupas, comida, malas, objetos pessoais, NADA. A casa foi limpa. Ele poderia ter se mudado sem informar a central…

— Não poderia — cortou Ginny — Ou então seria readaptado e perderia a patente de Inominável. Nossas liberdades têm certos limites, sabe…

— Ou pode ter desertado.

— Por quê? — indagou Harry — Algum rabo-de-saia?

— Meus chefes acreditam nisso. Eu não. — Ron tragou e soltou a fumaça pela boca, em direção à janela. — Eu acho que ele foi uma isca do departamento, conscientemente ou não. O negócio da casa, quase que uma abdução… FIZERAM isso com ele. Não pode ter sido ele por si só. Nenhum vizinho viu nem ouviu carro de mudança, nem mesmo durante a noite. Tenho a impressão que ele sabia demais, e quem não gostou disso o pôs para dormir.

— Mas afinal, o que ele veio investigar aqui? — perguntou Ginny curiosa.

— Desaparecimentos — assim como o dele — abduções, como estamos chamando-os. E mudanças de comportamento súbitas e repentinas. Um pai de família completamente são em um dia, subindo no telhado dizendo que vacas estão voando no seguinte. Uma grávida que fura o próprio ventre com um espeto de churrasco, intencionalmente querendo matar o bebê que outrora tanto almejara. Algumas dessas mudanças de comportamento geralmente ocorriam com pessoas próximas a alguém abduzido recentemente, ou mesmo indivíduos que foram abduzidos por algum tempo e voltaram logo depois, com a sanidade descarga abaixo.

— Não podem ser dementadores? — perguntou Harry, coçando a sobrancelha.

— Não é dementadores. — disse Ron. O ruivo percebeu que o cigarro havia chegado ao filtro, e apagou-o no cinzeiro. — É algo pior. Muito pior.

* * *

— Ainda bem que a achei — disse Serena, ao encontrar Rory no meio do salão — Eu não conheço mais ninguém aqui, e _definitivamente_ não vou voltar à mesa com meus pais.

— Bem, era exatamente para onde estávamos indo — disse Ryan, apontando para trás da vizinha.

Serena olhou para trás, e verificou que na mesma mesa na qual seus pais e seu tio estavam sentados, sentavam uma ruiva com um vestido preto e alguém que parecia seu marido, um homem de seus quarenta anos, magro, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros cortados bem rente, já se tornando grisalhos.

— São seus pais? — perguntou Serena. Rory confirmou com a cabeça.

— Bem, Ryan pode ir para a mesa e eu fico aqui para acompanhar Serena — disse Rory, empurrando o irmão em direção à mesa.

— Na verdade, porque _você_ não vai lá com eles, já que é tão puxa-saco deles, enquanto eu fico e dou atenção à nossa vizinha? — disse Ryan pegando a irmã pela nuca, que respondeu com um grunhido "Tanto faz!" e foi se encontrar com os pais.

— Está tentando criar uma situação mais constrangedora do que já é? — perguntou Serena secamente, após Rory se afastar.

— O que você quer dizer? — Ryan levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Você já tem uma namorada, e ainda fica dando em cima de mim? — perguntou Serena.

— Eu não… o que você… que diabos…? — Ryan sequer soube o que dizer.

— Não venha me dizer que eu entendi tudo errado — disse Serena encarando-o fixamente — É mais do que óbvio que há um clima entre nós; entretanto, não farei nada enquanto você já tiver alguém, tampouco deixarei que você o faça.

E encaminhou-se para a varanda, até Ryan superar seu estupor e pega-la pela braço.

— Você é inglesa?

Completamente desprevenida pela pergunta, Serena se virou e encarou os olhos azuis. — O quê?

— Eu perguntei se você é inglesa. O sotaque definitivamente não é de nenhuma região dos Estados Unidos.

— Galesa, na verdade. Meus pais, após se casarem, se mudaram para Glasgow.

— Sabe que o seu sotaque é o que há de mais charmoso em você, além dos olhos, é claro.

Serena encarou o outro fixamente. Ryan parecia não ter ouvido palavra, mesmo após o discurso que ela havia feito. Entretanto, mulher que era, não poderia e sequer conseguiria passar indiferente a elogios tão latentes.

— Bem, obrigado — respondeu Serena, sem graça, pondo uma mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha.

— Estou aqui para fazer-lhe companhia, e apenas isso — disse Ryan suavemente — Posso pegar-lhe um drinque?

— Claro.

— Então, você vai mesmo à casa da Tracy após o baile? — perguntou Ryan ao chegarem ao bar.

— Para superar essa festa cafona e tediosa? — perguntou a garota, após pedir um _Sex on the Beach_. — Deixe-me pensar? _Óbvio que sim._

Ryan riu.

Foi quando alguém puxou o loiro pelo braço.

— Ouviu falar meu nome? — perguntou Tracy, sorrindo.

— Estava perguntando a Serena se ela irá à sua festa depois — esclareceu Ryan.

— Bem, é para isso mesmo que estou aqui! Meus pais subirão ao palco em minutos, pois são candidatos a Rei e Rainha do baile. Alguém mais quer ir ao camarim? — aqui ela sorriu marota — Alguém conseguiu afanar uma garrafa de Absolut…

— Meu nome é Srta. Vodka, querida — respondeu Serena, sorrindo — Estamos lá!

— Aliás, você já conhece Kayleigh? — perguntou Tracy, dando passagem a uma cópia cuspida e escarrada de Kaitlin, exceto que mais baixa e mais nova. — É a irmã mais nova de Kaitlin.

— Poderia passar muito bem sem a lembrança de que tenho aquela vagabunda como irmã, muito obrigada — disse a garota desgostosa — Kayleigh Marjorino.

— Serena Weasley-Potter — as duas se beijaram.

— Peitos legais — comentou a irmã de Kaitlin.

— Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que essa garota ainda se descobrirá lésbica, mas não se importe — disse Tracy com um sorriso, ao que se seguiu um forte soco no braço dela pela mencionada.

— Não sou alguém para se brincar — disse Kayleigh séria. — Afinal, vamos ou não? Meus pais também são candidatos.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Deacon Brody se esgueirava pelos corredores escuros dos fundos do Country Club. O patrono chegou a uma porta iluminada, em cujo batente estava encostado um jovem de terno grafite, gravata preta e chapéu de feltro branco, com uma faixa preta. Este lixava as unhas, distraído.

— O que é? Irei apresentar a Cerimônia de Coroação daqui a cinco minutos.

— Ele está descontrolado novamente. Não estamos conseguindo conte-lo mais.

— Estupefaça-o. E tire essa porra de chapéu, pelo amor de Deus, estamos em pleno verão!

— Sim, senhor — o jovem obedeceu, revelando cabelos pretos em corte militar. — Nem feitiços estupefacientes estão resolvendo.

— Deixe-me ver — Brody empurrou-o e entrou no recinto iluminado. A primeira coisa que viu foi Kenneth Marjorino entre os homens que estavam ao redor do que quer que estivesse ao centro da sala.

— Kenneth, já disse para não se meter no que é negócio seu! — afirmou Brody irritado — Saia já daqui!

— Não posso — respondeu Kenneth simplesmente. A luz era alta no recinto, ofuscando a visão do que quer que estivesse no centro do quarto.

— Caia fora daqui enquanto não pode sair queimado — disse Brody, e encarou o que estava no centro da roda de homens. — Jesus Cristo! — Ele tirou um charuto do bolso e o acendeu — Tentaram a Poção do Morto-Vivo? E a Para Conjurar a Vida?

— Nenhuma das duas funcionou — respondeu o jovem que estivera na porta, agora ao lado dele — E não temos alguém que faça a… qual o nome mesmo?

— Mata-Cão — resmungou Brody — Precisaremos fazer algo urgente, ou perderemos este também.

Então a roda se rompeu bruscamente. A lâmpada do quarto oscilou, e o que quer que estivesse no meio começou a girar loucamente, soltando baba para todo lado, e parecia agachado amarrado a uma cadeira. As cordas se romperam e pedaços da cadeira voaram, pregando um deles à parede, que berrou de dor, e outro cujo ventre foi perfurado pelo pé da cadeira.

— Puta que pariu! — berrou Brody, puxando uma varinha do bolso interno do paletó. — _Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_

Logo berros lancinantes escapavam do quarto, quase inumanos.

— _Crucio! Crucio!_ — continuava a berrar Brody, em parte satisfeito com a violência, em parte desesperado pela situação.

A lâmpada oscilava loucamente, ora iluminando as enormes poças de sangue que só faziam aumentar no chão, ora o enorme volume de baba que era lançado para todo lado do quarto, com os berros da Maldição Cruciatus e os gritos lancinantes como pano de fundo.

* * *

— Sabe é _muita_ coincidência sermos vizinhos e acabarmos na mesma mesa? — disse Melinda Huntington, bebericando do copo de champanhe.

_E eu aposto minha vassoura que isso não é coincidência porra nenhuma!_, pensou Ron, divertido.

— Ao menos tivemos a chance de conhecer nossos novos vizinhos — disse Desmond Huntington, sorrindo.

— Não que faltassem ocasiões, não é mesmo? — disse Harry.

— Vocês são ingleses, não é? — perguntou Rory. Ginny assentiu. — Imaginei, pelo sotaque de Serena.

— Serena na verdade é galesa — disse Harry — Morávamos lá antes de virmos para cá.

— Então suponho que você seja a adorável companhia que deu carona à minha filha? — disse Ginny.

Rory sorriu. — Obrigado pelo elogio.

— De qualquer modo, o que os fizeram mudar para cá? — perguntou Desmond.

— Éramos amigos de Strangeways.

Melinda e Desmond trocaram olhares. O da ruiva dizia nitidamente _Eu DISSE que eles eram estranhos!_

— Então, não acontece de vocês saberem o que aconteceu com ele, ou nem imaginam? — perguntou Ron. — Qualquer pista ajudaria.

Rory semicerrou os olhos. — Vocês são tiras?

— Na verdade — Ron coçou a cabeça, hesitante — Ele era… é meu ex-parceiro.

Ginny e Harry se entreolharam. OK, esperavam por tudo, exceto _isso_. E ainda era genial, pois o ruivo dissera a verdade, uma dentre as mil interpretações que a frase oferecia. Só não acreditavam que o agente da NSA chegaria a sofrer tal má impressão apenas para proteger o sigilo de seu emprego.

Melinda pigarreou, e o clima na mesa subitamente ficou tenso.

— De qualquer modo, não sabemos de nada — disse Rory — Sumiu no meio da noite. Na verdade, houve algo parecido com os Maholicks, a família que morava na casa onde vocês estão agora.

— O que aconteceu com eles? — perguntou Harry.

— Bem, eram dois…

— Alguém quer mais champanhe? — perguntou Melinda bruscamente, puxando a garrafa do balde.

Rory encarou a mãe, estreitando os olhos.

— Mãe, há alguma coisa errada?

— Claro que não, querida! — respondeu a ruiva, com o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu.

— Nesse caso, pedirei um vinho — disse Desmond, estendendo o braço para chamar a atenção do garçom.

— De qualquer modo, os Maholicks eram dois irmãos…

— Docinho, eu não acho que nossos novos vizinhos estão interessados nisso — disse Melinda sorrindo.

— Não seria de bom tom mencioná-lo, já que eles estão morando lá — disse Desmond sério — Vão se sentir mal na própria casa, no mínimo.

— Na verdade, não — replicou Ginny — Estamos extremamente interessados.

— E não são os únicos — completou Ron vivamente.

— Então — continuou Rory — Na casa em que vocês moravam, antes estavam um pai com dois filhos…

A loira foi interrompida pela própria mãe, que _acidentalmente_ derrubou o copo de Don Perignon 52 no colo da filha.

— Oh, _desculpe_, docinho, vamos ao banheiro que eu vou limpar isso! — imediatamente Melinda levantou-se e puxou a filha pelo braço, em direção ao toalete.

Rory, ao mesmo tempo que Harry, Ginny e Ron, se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo o que o casal Huntington tinha tanto a esconder.

* * *

Kayleigh suspirou e se atirou no sofá de couro. Kaitlin estava sentada ao lado da irmã; Tracy sentada num braço da cadeira e Ryan no outro, abraçado a Kaitlin. Serena sentou-se numa poltrona a um canto, ao lado de um garoto moreno com roupas apertadas, cabelo alisado e com uma franja ligeiramente emo.

— Você faz mechas? — perguntou o moreno à guisa de apresentação.

Serena olhou para ele (ou ela) e respondeu — Não, são naturais.

— É porque estou realmente pensando em pintar meu cabelo de roxo; o que você acha? — perguntou o garoto, juntando as mãos um tanto aviadadamente.

Serena deu de ombros — Talvez ficasse legal. Nunca vi alguém de cabelo roxo. Mas já vi rosa. — E se lembrou de Tia Tonks.

O moreno escancarou a bocarra, deixando entrever dentes brancos e perfeitos. — Você _já_ viu alguém de cabelo ROSA? AR-RA-SOU!

Serena revirou os olhos e se virou para Kaitlin, que abria a garrafa de Absolut.

— Não ligue — disse Tracy — Adam só é bicha o suficiente para posar de emo.

— Eu já fiquei com uma garota, certo? — respondeu Adam, amplamente ofendido.

— Não me lembre, pelamordedeus — pediu Kayleigh, revirando os olhos.

Serena, por sua vez, arregalou os seus.

— Você… e… ele…?

— Eu estava _bêbada_, ouviu, querida? — disse Kayleigh também revoltada. — Do-pa-da.

— Aliás, Adam Caulfield, querida — disse o moreno, abraçando-a a e beijando-a, tanto após ele se afastar ela ainda se perguntava se um dragão ou um troll se sentara em cima dela.

Kaitlin serviu a vodka em copos de plástico, pura, e distribuiu para todos.

Serena pegou seu copo e encarou-o, abismada. A morena percebeu a reação da loira e perguntou:

— Vai beber ou mergulhar no copo?

— É suposto que eu devo beber tudo isso? — perguntou Serena.

— É suposto que você deve tomar banho com isso — e à guisa de resposta Kaitlin virou seu copo num gole só, para depois limpar a boca com as costas da mão e olhar a rival desafiadoramente.

Serena suspirou fundo, e encostou o copo na boca. Sentiu o líquido amargo e quase queimando descer por sua garganta, e teve ânsia de parar imediatamente. Mas algo — provavelmente algum gene em seu sangue Weasley — lhe inspirou a não deixar a provocação passar, e enquanto o álcool queimava-lhe a garganta ela sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. OK, peppervodka era AINDA MAIS FORTE, todavia nunca bebera sequer a famosa bebida bruxa num copo de plástico de refrigerante, de um gole só.

Ao sentir o gosto da última gota do líquido amargo descer por sua garganta, também sentiu o gosto da vitória. E o gosto da _tontura_. Seu esôfago queimava como se houvessem lançado um _Incendium_ com a varinha enfiada em sua boca, e ao seu lado havia pelo menos dois Adams, se não mais. E cinco Ryans? OK, talvez estivesse exagerando…

Levantou-se, e no segundo seguinte seu nariz estava a centímetros da mesa de vidro, no centro da sala.

— Oooops — disse Ryan, levantando-se de um jato e amparando a amiga.

— Não se preocupe, ela se acostuma — disse Tracy. — Apenas sente-a de volta na cadeira. Kaitlin fungou, incomodada.

Adam também se levantou e ajudou Serena a sentar na poltrona.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele.

— Agora estou melhor… Foi só coisa de momento — disse Serena, acariciando as têmporas.

No momento seguinte Kaitlin escorregou pelo sofá e caiu no chão, desmaiada. Kayleigh e Ryan correram até a garota, Ryan pondo a cabeça da namorada no colo e estapeando-lhe o rosto de leve. Adam revirou os olhos e encarou a parede, seu sexto sentido afeminado lhe dizendo que aquilo era apenas mais blefe.

— Acho que a bebida não fez bem a ela também… — disse Tracy.

— Acho que _Serena_ não fez bem a ela… — disse Adam com a voz esganiçada.

— Ah, cale a boca, seu viado! — disse Kayleigh, exasperada.

— O mesmo viado com o qual você ficou… — disse Adam, virando-se para ela e mostrando a língua.

Kayleigh revirou os olhos e bufou. Kaitlin sorriu disfarçadamente no colo de Ryan.

* * *

Um pigarro ecoou eletronicamente pelo salão.

— Com licença. Tenho o prazer de anunciar que agora ocorrerá a Coroação de Rei e Rainha do Baile de Verão. Gostaria que vocês se aproximassem do palco, por favor.

Todos os rostos se voltaram para Deacon Brody, com o microfone em frente à boca no palco. O patrono sorriu. Apenas o sangue-frio que tinha lhe permitia fazer isso após a cena nos fundos do clube.

Serena aproximou-se de Ryan e pegou a mão dele nas suas. — Como está Kaitlin?

— Já acordou. Vai ficar bem. Diz que foi só por causa da birita.

— Espero — disse Serena, suspirando. A bem da verdade, Kaitlin podia morrer que a garota não daria a mínima.

— Todos podem ouvir-me? Muito bem. — Deacon Brody retirou um pequeno envelope do bolso e abriu-o. Em seguida, o que abriu foi seu sorriso. — Tenho o prazer de anunciar que a Rainha do Baile foi eleita a Sra. Kirsten Marjorino.

A mãe de Kaitlin e Kayleigh deu um passo à frente e fez uma mesura, durante os aplausos. Tinha o mesmo cabelo liso das filhas, com exceção de que era loiro; provavelmente o descoloria. Também tinha olhos azul-turquesa ("Suspeito que ela use lentes de contato", sussurrou Melinda ao ouvido de Ginny).

Deacon Brody relanceou o papel novamente, para depois dizer: — Também tenho o orgulho de informar que o Rei eleito do Baile é o marido da mesma, Sr. Kenneth Marjorino.

Uma nova onda de aplausos varou o salão, mas Kirsten olhou para os lados, o sorriso se apagando de seu rosto. Onde estava seu marido?

Brody também percebeu que Kenneth não se encontrava no palco, e tampouco havia atendido ao chamado. Sorrindo, disse: — Vamos esperar que nosso querido Ken não esteja afogando o ganso com a vizinha, não é mesmo?

Todos no salão riram. Até mesmo Kirsten — um sorriso amarelo. E seus olhos também estavam sérios.

— Bem, neste momento procederemos com a coroação… — Deacon Brody ergueu a coroa de plástico de Rainha e pôs-la no alto da cabeça de Kirsten. Esta, contudo, permaneceu séria. Alguma coisa estava errada. Terrivelmente errada.

Harry, Ginny e Ron também sentiram na platéia, seu sexto sentido tanto bruxo quanto profissional lhes causando um desconforto latente. As orelhas dos dois Weasleys ficaram vermelhas, enquanto Harry começou a brincar com o chaveiro do carro freneticamente.

— E agora acho que só nos resta esperar o marido fujão! — completou Brody, jovial.

As correntes que prendiam o lustre ao teto rangeram e se moveram, mas ninguém percebeu graças ao barulho excessivo do recinto. Em seguida, a corrente cedeu ao peso do candelabro, abrindo uma enorme fenda no teto. Era só o que bastava para o candelabro entrar em queda livre, e todos observaram boquiabertos o candelabro descer rapidamente até se chocar com a borda do palco. Kirsten desequilibrou-se, todavia Brody agarrou-a antes que caísse ao chão. Houve uma enorme explosão quando as lâmpadas do lustre se romperam, emergindo o salão numa penumbra apenas sustentada pelas lâmpadas laterais.

— Putaquepario — murmurou Ron, encarando os destroços do candelabro sobre o palco.

Foi quando Kirsten soltou um berro e abraçou Brody fortemente, enfiando o rosto no ombro do patrono. Este próprio encarou a cena mesmerizado, mal acreditando no que via. _E eu avisei… e eu avisei… Você está lidando com coisas que não entende, meu caro._

Realmente, amarrado ao topo do candelabro, o rosto contorcido num último espasmo de terror, estava Kenneth Marjorino, a cabeça tombada para o lado e a coroa de Rei do Baile escorregando-lhe do topo da cabeça, numa piada diabólica.

Num átimo, Kaitlin agarrou o braço de Ryan e berrou: — Vamos sair daqui! Estou apavorada!

As lágrimas escorriam em cântaros, borrando-lhe a maquiagem.

Ryan mal teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa a Serena, desaparecendo na multidão puxado por Kaitlin. A filha dos Potter, por sua vez, estava tão impressionada ela própria e tão chocada pela súbita saída do vizinho amado que sua primeira reação foi raiva, e saiu pisando do salão.

* * *

O vulto de Kaitlin puxando Ryan passou por Rory, e esta agarrou o braço do irmão: — Aonde pensa que vai?

— O pai de minha namorada acabou de ser morto, onde mais acha que estou indo? — gritou Ryan exasperado, e logo desapareceu na multidão também.

Rory suspirou e coçou a cabeça. Alguma coisa estava errada. Terrivelmente errada. Não era apenas, óbvio, o achado do corpo de Kenneth Marjorino como possível homicídio, mas Ryan e Serena, a súbita reação de Kaitlin. Não era UMA coisa, era o conjunto formado por TUDO.

O desaparecimento de Kayleigh! Ora essa, mas onde estava ela?

* * *

Serena descia rápida e nervosamente a escadaria do Country Club, mas ao chegar ao penúltimo degrau alguém agarrou seu braço.

— Onde pensa que vai, mocinha? — Apesar do tom furioso do pai, Serena viu outra coisa nos olhos dele. Seria preocupação? Talvez até mesmo medo?

— Não tenho que dar-lhe explicações! — berrou Serena exasperada, agarrando a saia do vestido e correndo em direção ao carro.

— Serena, espere! — Harry tentou correr atrás dela. Atrás dele, atravessando a correr a porta do Country Club, vinha Ginny seguida de Ron.

Harry correu mais um pouco, mas em segundos a filha havia alcançado o carro, dado ignição e agora saía do Country Club, cantando pneu.

Harry parou e observou o carro alcançar a estrada e desaparecer.

— Merda. — murmurou ele. — Puta merda.

— E ela sequer sabe o risco que está correndo — gemeu Ginny, alcançando o marido e parando ao lado dele.

— A questão é, nem nós sabemos — respondeu Ron, passando o braço pelo ombro da irmã, que deitou a cabeça no ombro do ruivo.

Foi quando ouviram passos, e logo atrás deles chegavam Tracy e Adam. A primeira gemeu, passou a mão na testa para afastar uma mecha que havia grudado devido ao suor, enquanto o segundo abraçou-a por trás e beijou-lhe face.

— Ela não conhece esta cidade, acabou de chegar aqui, para onde estará indo, meu Merlin? — gemeu Harry.

Tracy gemeu e deixou-se relaxar nos braços de Adam. — É tudo culpa minha.

— O que ela disse? — perguntou Ginny intrigada.

— Não ouçam o que ela diz, está delirando. Creio que é por causa do choque — disse Adam afetadamente. O garoto emo decidiu ignorar a estranha colocação do homem ao seu lado e afirmou:

— Mas eu sei para onde ela está indo.

— Onde? — uníssono dos Potter-Weasleys.

— Ou ao menos penso que sei.

* * *

N/A: Então, o que acharam? Para aqueles que ainda não têm conhecimento, este projeto é uma fic rotativa, escrita por vários autores e baseada em várias séries da Warner, embora tudo o que é necessário para continuá-la esteja aqui neste capítulo, e, lógico, a imaginação do autor. Cada autor escreve um capítulo por vez, ou menos, podendo passar-me um capítulo incompleto para que eu dê a outro para que o termine, termine eu mesmo ou o próprio pode passar para outro que deseje terminar. Este projeto é totalmente livre, tanto na criação quanto na participação; o autor pode entrar e sair à hora que quiser, e ninguém pode mudar sua história a não ser o próprio, por mais que entre em conflito com a idéia que outro autor tinha para desenvolver a história. A redação deve ser feita desta forma mesmo: ler os capítulos anteriores (portanto é extremamente necessário manter-se atualizado na história) e escrever o próximo com base apenas no que leu, sem troca de idéias ou quaisquer outras informações entre os autores, para permitir a mais ampla liberdade de autoria possível. Planejo que a fic dure mais ou menos um ano, com atualizações sempre que possível. Concordo que me excedi muito neste capítulo, mas preferia que o tamanho padrão de capítulos fosse mais ou menos de 10 a 15, e máximo 25 páginas, para manter um certo padrão, como se realmente fosse uma série de TV. Para dar ainda mais essa impressão, está a seguir um icast/i que eu fiz, como se realmente atores houvessem atuado. Em outro caso, eu próprio escolherei a celebridade que me parecer mais adequada diante da descrição do personagem.

Quaisquer escritores que desejem colaborar, mesmo que com parte de um capítulo, favor contatar-me por email, coruja ou mesmo MSN.

— THE CAST —

Harry Potter — Daniel Ratcliffe

Ginny Weasley-Potter — Bonnie Wright

Serena Weasley-Potter — Mischa Barton

Ryan Huntington — Ben McKenzie

Rory Huntington — Samaire Armstrong

Ronald Weasley — Rupert Grint

Melinda Huntington — Melinda Clarke

Desmond Huntington — Alan Dale

Tracy Caldwell — Rachel Bilson

Kaitlin Marjorino — Willa Holland

Kayleigh Marjorino — Selma Blair

Kirsten Marjorino — Kelly Rowan

Deacon Brody — Gene Hackman

Adam Caulfield — Ryan Donowho

— featuring —

Samuel L. Jackson

as Kingsley Shacklebolt (K)

Tate Donovan

as Kenneth Marjorino


	2. ALEX OLIVER LUPIN: Reviravoltas

**Capítulo 2**

**ALEX OLIVER LUPIN**

**Reviravoltas**

— Para onde eu vou, Kayleigh? — perguntou Serena, gritando com a jovem que estava deitada no banco de trás do carro, para ninguém vê-la.

— Você consegue ver o carro do Ryan? — perguntou Kayleigh de trás.

— Sim — respondeu a novata — quer que eu os siga?

— Exatamente — disse a outra chorando no banco de trás.

— Você vai me explicar essa situação bizarra ou não? — perguntou Serena desviando de um carro que vinha em sua direção. (aparentemente ela ainda não dominava bem a direção e estava dirigindo na faixa contrária) — Mil desculpas — gritou ela para fora da janela.

— Acho que agora já é seguro eu passar para a frente — ela pulou para o banco do passageiro e abriu o porta luva.

— O que você está procurando? — perguntou Serena

— Nada — disse Kayleigh, fechando o porta-luva — esqueci que esse é o carro dos seus pais. Aliás, você aprendeu a dirigir a quanto tempo?

— Não muito — admitiu a loira — mas pare de fugir do assunto. Como você sabia que o seu pai ia morrer? Por que nós estamos seguindo a sua irmã e o Ryan? E _por que_ você me meteu no meio de tudo isso?

— É uma longa história — começou Kayleigh enxugando as lágrimas com um pano que tirara de sua bolsa — duas semanas atrás meu pai me chamou para ter uma conversa em seu escritório. Kaitlin também estava lá.

* * *

Kenneth Marjorino estava sentado em seu escritório, com suas duas filhas à sua frente. O clima na Califórnia já era quente, somado ao seu nervosismo não era surpresa que ele estivesse suando tanto assim. Ele enxugou a testa com um lenço pela milésima vez e se dirigiu às suas duas filhas.

— Kaitlin... Kayleigh... — começou ele — vocês já devem ter percebido que alguns investigadores começaram a tentar me visitar ultimamente.

— Sim — disse Kaitlin — e nós sempre dizemos que você não está em casa, por quê?

— O porquê não é importante — continuou Kenneth — o que conta é que eu estou _muito_ encrencado. _Muito mesmo_. Não vou dizer com quem ou pelo que, para proteger vocês, mas é um bando da pesada que provavelmente vai tentar algum atentado contra mim. Não me interrompa — disse ele quando Kayleigh abriu a boca para se pronunciar — é mais fácil continuar sem interrupções. Bom, caso algo aconteça comigo, eu quero que vocês sigam até aquele barraco na praia que vocês gostam tanto. Lá vocês acharão um alçapão. Vocês devem abri-lo e pegar uma pasta vermelha e uma azul. A vermelha é para vocês, a azul vocês entregam direto para a sua mãe.

Dito isso ele levantou e conduziu as duas para fora.

* * *

— Ok, isso está explicado — disse Serena após uma pausa para digerir tudo — mas como a Tracy soube antes da hora o que ia acontecer e por que ela gritou _código alfa_?

— Eu e a minha irmã contamos para o pessoal daquilo, pois nós sabíamos que eles poderiam ser de grande ajuda caso algo acontecesse. Então o Adam veio com essa história de comando alfa para emergências. Ele tem mais ou menos um comando para cada letra grega. Eu só sei o alfa o beta e o theta.

— Isso explica porque você desapareceu e a Tracy disse para eu correr para o carro. Só falta uma coisa. Como que a Tracy sabia?

— Não me pergunte — disse Kayleigh — vamos descobrir quando chegarmos na _sede_.

— Que _sede_? — perguntou Serena. Era nisso que dava ser a novata, muita pergunta — Desculpa todas as perguntas, mas é que...

— Desencane, amiga. Depois da enrascada que eu meti você, pode perguntar o quanto quiser. Então, a _sede_ é o nome que a gente deu para uma casa em construção que o pai do Ryan e da Rory e a minha mãe estão construindo. Eles são os diretores do Newport Group, uma empresa de construção de casas de luxo.

— O que _pixies_ vocês fazem numa casa em construção? — perguntou Serena com naturalidade

— _Pixies_? O que é isso? Gíria galesa?

— Isso — respondeu Serena aliviada.

"Ainda bem que a garota é ingênua" pensou ela "não posso me dar ao luxo de usar mais nenhuma expressão mágica por aqui".

— Olhe, eles estão parando — disse Kayleigh livrando-a de seus pensamentos.

Serena pisou no freio com tudo, e se não fosse pelo cinto de segurança ela teria voado pelo vidro, assim como Kayleigh quase o fez.

— Cuidado, garota! Eu quase atravessei o pára-brisa agora.

— Quem mandou não usar cinto de segurança? — debochou Serena.

As duas riram e saíram do carro. Elas se dirigiram à praia e alcançaram Kaitlin e Ryan.

— O que _ela_ está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Kaitlin em tom esnobe à irmã.

— Ela que me trouxe até aqui. Agora deixe de ser desagradável, _irmãzinha_ — revidou Kayleigh azeda, o que deixou Serena mais do que feliz. — agora vamos logo para a cabana.

— Não vá me dizer que você contou a história toda para ela? — Kaitlin se mostrava incrédula e relutante.

— Kaitlin — disse Ryan — não é hora de você ficar implicando com a Serena. Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer e eu não acho que a presença dela vá incomodar.

Serena teve que lutar para não abrir um sorriso, que iria mostrar na hora que ela estava caidinha por ele.

Eles estavam entrando na cabana quando ouviram um grito. Virando para trás Serena viu Adam, Tracy e Rory correndo em sua direção. Junto com mais um garoto extremamente peculiar. Ele era moreno de cabelo encaracolado. Usava uma blusa pólo azul com uma blusa preta de manga comprida por baixo que realçava totalmente os bracinhos de frango que ele tinha. Usava uma calça Jeans e tênis _All-Star_ preto, parecido com os de Adam — tirando que não tinham faixas rosa e nem as letras _MCR_ pintadas do lado, seja lá o que elas significassem.

— Vocês iam entrar sem a gente? — perguntou o garoto que ela não conhecia — achei que nós estivéssemos todos juntos nessa.

— Joe? De onde você veio? — perguntou Ryan olhando para dentro da cabana.

— A Rory me ligou dizendo que eles precisavam de uma carona. Eu peguei as chaves do carro e dirigi até o Country Club, quando o Adam anunciou o código alfa, aí eu pisei fundo. Quem é você? — perguntou ele dirigindo-se a Serena.

— Serena Weasley-Potter —respondeu educada — acabei de me mudar para Newport.

— Galesa, não é? — o constatou — eu sou bom com sotaques, e já morei em Londres.

— Já deu com as apresentações, vamos entrar — disse Kayleigh interrompendo o diálogo.

Eles entraram e Adam disse baixinho para Serena.

— Já despistei os seus pais, mas prepare-se para uma pequena bronca; eles não pareciam muito felizes.

— Já estou acostumada. Obrigada! — dito isso ela voltou a sua atenção para Ryan que estava no centro da roda abaixado e abrindo um alçapão.

Quando ele se levantou ele tinha na mão uma pasta vermelha e uma azul.

— A gente examina isso melhor na _sede_ — disse ele — Kaitlin e Kayleigh, vocês vêm comigo. Rory, você vai com a Serena para mostrar o caminho, vá pela Beira-mar. Tracy, Adam e Joe, vocês seguem pela Principal que eu vou pegar as ruas menores.

"Como ele fica linda no comando da situação" pensou Serena, mas foi interrompida por Rory, que a pegou pelo braço.

— Vamos logo — disse ela.

Elas seguiram até o carro de Harry e Ginny e Serena subiu no volante. Rory entrou pelo lado do passageiro e apertou o cinto, coisa que acalmou Serena.

— Vire aqui à direita — disse Rory.

Serena obedeceu e continuou seguindo as instruções de Rory, até que elas chegaram até um portão de ferro alto.

— Um momento — pediu Rory saindo do carro. Ela se dirigiu até o portão e tirou uma chave do bolso. Quando o portão já estava aberto ela fez sinal para Serena entrar.

Serena atravessou o portão e parou logo depois para esperar por Rory, mas uma buzina a fez olhar para o espelho retrovisor. Lá estava um Mercedes com Joe no volante. Ela acelerou o carro ladeira acima. Continuou andando com o carro até ver o de Ryan, atrás do qual ela estacionou.

— Belo carro — disse ela para Joe quando esse também desceu de seu carro.

Ele agradeceu com a cabeça e disse — Sou Joe Peterson. Prazer em conhecê-la — ele estendeu a mão e a cumprimentou.

— Peterson... De onde eu conheço esse nome? — Serena enrugou a testa. Ela conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar.

— Sandford Peterson — lembrou-lhe Joe — prefeito de Newport e meu pai.

— Deve ser — respondeu ela, apesar de ter certeza de que não era. Esse nome lhe trazia memórias mais antigas. Memórias do mundo mágico. Ou eram homônimos ou Sandford Peterson era _muito_ mais do que um simples Muggle prefeito de uma cidade minúscula — Essa é a famosa _sede_, então?

— Sim. Kayleigh contou-lhe? — perguntou ele.

— Exatamente. Mas como assim _sede_? _Sede_ do quê? Isso ela não teve tempo de me contar.

— É a _sede_ do nosso grupo, por assim dizer. O lugar no qual nós nos reunimos sempre que temos algo importante para discutir. Também já foi palco de algumas ótimas festas. Meu pai interrompeu a construção desse condomínio, pois a papelada tem alguns problemas. Já faz quase cinco anos que meu pai, a mãe da Kaitlin e da Kayleigh e o pai do Ryan e da Rory discutem por causa disso. Se bem que eu sempre achei que meu pai tivesse uma certa queda pela Sra. Marjorino. Mas toda vez que eu tento falar com ele sobre isso ele foge do assunto.

"Meu Merlin, como esse menino fala" pensou Serena. Mas ela gostava dele. Do jeitinho dele ele até que era legal.

— Seria até bom se ele se casasse de novo. Desde que a minha mãe morreu num acidente de uma usina ele anda meio cabisbaixo. E olha que já faz quase dez anos desde o acidente. Olha uma foto dela. — ele tirou a carteira e mostrou a foto de uma mulher de cabelo castanho ondulado. Bonita, mas não deslumbrante — Ela chamava Rebecca. Rebecca Bloom-Peterson.

— Joe, para de tagarelar e vem pra cá. Nós achamos algumas coisas muito interessantes aqui dentro da pasta — gritou Ryan lá de dentro.

* * *

Harry Potter estava em frente a um galpão de depósito, quase se descabelando de preocupação. Aquele moleque estranho, de cabelo preto com uma mecha ridícula havia dito que Serena estaria ali. Mas ela não estava. Nem ela, nem o resto da penca de adolescentes com os quais ela fizera amizade.

— Típico — resmungou ele — nosso primeiro dia aqui nesse lugar odioso e Serena já conseguiu se meter em encrenca.

— Harry, você não devia ser tão ríspido assim — repreendeu-lhe Ginny — Melinda e Desmond são super simpáticos.

— Super... — Harry revirou os olhos — você não usou legilimência neles usou? Pois eu sim. Ela nos acha ligeiramente estranhos. Ele já tem preocupações demais em sua cabeça para tentar ser gentil.

— Harry querido, nós _somos_ estranhos — ponderou a ruiva — afinal, lembre-se do motivo pelo qual estamos aqui. Lá vem eles, aja naturalmente.

De fato, Desmond e Melinda Huntington caminhavam na direção deles. Foram eles que os levaram até ali, já que Serena pegara o carro da família e Ryan tinha o próprio. Desmond acabara de conseguir a chave do galpão e fez um sinal para Harry, o qual se encaminhou para a entrada. Melinda estava no celular.

— A Rory não atende e o Ryan está com o celular desligado. O número do resto deles eu não tenho. Quer tentar ligar para a Serena? — perguntou ela oferecendo o celular para Ginny.

— Não, obrigado — disse ela, agradecendo internamente por ter feito aula de Estudo dos Muggles em Hogwarts — ela ainda não tem um celular habilitado para os Estados Unidos. Vocês não têm a mínima idéia de onde as crianças podem estar?

— Eu assumo que elas estejam na _sede_ — respondeu ela calmamente — eu já ouvi o Ryan e a Rory falando sobre esse lugar. Só não sei onde é... Pena... Você quer tomar chá lá em casa? — perguntou ela então, calmamente

— Tomar chá? E os nossos filhos desaparecidos?

— Querida — disse Melinda, plácida como nunca — você está morando em Orange County agora. Se você for se desesperar toda vez que a sua filha for para a _sede_, vai acabar num manicômio. Eles _vivem_ na sede. É melhor esperar eles voltarem.

Ginny estava exasperada. Aquela mulher estava falando sério. Uma breve espiada na mente dela foi o suficiente para saber isso.

* * *

Harry estava entrando no galpão junto com Desmond.

— Eu realmente acho melhor nós simplesmente esperarmos em casa pelos garotos. Eles volta e meia desaparecem mesmo, já desisti de esquentar a cabeça.

— Pois não devia, meu caro Desmond — era uma voz grave, que vinha da entrada do galpão. Harry se virou e viu a silhueta de um homem de estatura média contra a luz.

O homem caminhou em sua direção e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo — Sandford Peterson, prefeito de Newport a seu dispor.

Peterson tinha sobrancelhas anormalmente grandes e cabelo liso cortado de maneira típica americana. Seus olhos eram claros e penetrantes, dando a impressão de que aquele homem não se deixava intimidar facilmente.

— Harry Potter, senhor — disse Harry cumprimentando-o — É um prazer conhecê-lo. Acabo de me mudar da Escócia para cá. Vamos lá fora para eu lhe apresentar a minha esposa; já está claro que Serena, minha filha, não está aqui.

Harry estava extremamente perturbado pela presença do homem. Não só ele tinha encrispado os lábios ao ouvir seu nome, sinal de que ele também conhecia o _famoso_ Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas como ele também conseguiu bloquear Harry completamente de entrar em sua mente.

"Estranho, nunca soube de um Muggle que conseguisse barrar sua mente. Oclumência é uma arte só de bruxos." pensou Harry intrigado.

— Pelo que pude perceber vocês estão procurando pelo grupo dos nossos filhos, certo? — disse o prefeito, captando a atenção de Harry.

— Exatamente, é a minha primeira noite aqui em Newport e a minha filha já está desaparecida com uma penca de adolescentes irresponsáveis.

— Por mais que eu concorde com você — respondeu Peterson na maior naturalidade — eu tenho que admitir que eles são muito bons em sair limpos das encrencas que eles aprontam. Eu irei pedir a alguns policiais procurarem por eles, sim?

— Isso seria ótimo, Sandford — disse Melinda Huntington entrando no hangar junto com Ginny.

— Sr. Peterson, acho que você ainda não teve a honra de conhecer a minha esposa — disse Harry.

— Ginny Weasley-Potter — disse Ginny, estendendo a mão — é um prazer.

— O prazer é meu — respondeu Sandford, beijando sua mão, em vez de apertá-la, coisa que não agradou nem um pouco Harry — Agora eu terei infelizmente que me retirar. Deacon Brody levou Kirsten, a viúva de Kenneth, para a minha casa, e sinto que é meu dever confortá-la nessa hora tão difícil.

Dito isso ele se afastou dos demais presentes. Ginny olhou para Harry com uma feição que só significava uma coisa: nem ela, que era mais dotada de Legilimência do que ele conseguira invadir sua mente, coisa que por si só já seria perturbante, quanto mais sendo o prefeito da cidade.

* * *

— Wow — disse Serena quando eles acabaram de ler os documentos.

— Wow, digo eu — disse Kayleigh — por essa eu não esperava.

— Nem eu — disse Kaitlin, já recuperada de seu pseudo-ataque-de-nervos.

— Acho que posso falar por todos ao dizer que ninguém esperava por essa — disse Joe, parcialmente alheio a tudo aquilo. Serena achava que era devido ao fato de Tracy e ele estarem extremamente próximos.

— Eu acho melhor todos irmos para casa. — disse Ryan, novamente tomando controle da situação — Kaitlin e Kayleigh, eu levo vocês pra casa. Joe, você leva a Tracy? A casa dela é caminho. E Serena?

— Sim — respondeu ela olhando-o nos olhos, olhos profundos e azuis.

— Leva a Rory e o Adam pra casa? Ele é nosso vizinho do outro lado.

Dito isso Ryan envolveu Kaitlin em seu braço e saiu da sala parcialmente pintada. Kayleigh os seguiu. Serena pegou Rory por um braço e Adam pelo outro e saiu logo em seguida.

— Por que a pressa? — perguntou Rory.

— O meu carro está bloqueado a entrada do Ryan.

— E o do Joe o seu — disse Adam.

— Eu vou apressá-los — disse Rory ansiosa.

— Eu espero no carro — revidou Adam

— Eu vou com você — disse Serena. Algo não estava cheirando bem para o seu sexto sentido feminino.

Rory entrou na casa novamente seguida por Serena. Elas atravessaram o corredor e estavam entrando na sala quando Rory de repente parou, fazendo Serena colidir com ela. Serena olhou para Rory e viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Olhou então para a cena que causava tanta infelicidade à sua nova amiga. No centro da sala Joe e Tracy beijavam-se veementemente.

— Hem hem — pigarreou Serena como sua mãe costumava fazer, ao imitar uma antiga professora — Vocês podem deixar a sessão _desentupidor de pia_ para depois.

Rory desapareceu de vista do instante que os dois se descolaram.

— Joe, o seu carro está bloqueado o meu, que por sua vez está bloqueando o do Ryan. Ou seja, levanta daí que ninguém pode ir embora sem destruir o seu carro.

— Nem brinca, Serena! Aquela é uma Mercedes SLK com teto retrátil. Meu presente de Bar-Mitzvah.

— Eu ainda prefiro a BMW do seu irmão — disse Tracy abrindo um sorrisinho malandro.

— A BMW do Jack não tem metade da classe da minha _mersa_ querida — revidou Joe dando um selinho em Tracy — Já vou tirar o carro.

Serena virou as costas e seguiu para o carro. Entrou no carro e viu Rory no banco da frente, olhos vermelhos, assoando o nariz com um lenço de Adam.

— Você está bem, amiga? — perguntou Serena, apesar de estar claro que _nada_ estava bem.

— Nem um pouco... — disse Rory soluçando.

— Ela sempre teve uma queda pelo Joe — respondeu Adam por Rory, já que essa não estava em condições de falar — o que aumentou para uma paixonite aguda quando eles ficaram mês passado. Para Joe foi apenas uma ficada, como entre Kayleigh e eu. Mas para Rory... foi _muito_ mais do que isso. O problema é que todos sempre souberam que Joe e Tracy eram feitos um para o outro. Rory nunca aceitou isso. Por isso ela não gosta da Tracy.

"Esse lugar é mais problemático do que eu pensei que fosse quando cheguei aqui em primeiro lugar" pensou Serena, enquanto dirigia o carro.

— Eu não conheço o caminho direito — disse ela para Adam — perdi alguma entrada?

— Não — respondeu ele — vire na próxima rua à esquerda.

Serena fez como mandado e se deparou com uma portaria, que se abriu quando o guarda viu a placa do carro, registrada por Harry naquela tarde mesmo.

— Eu falei para os seus pais e para os da Rory que talvez vocês estivessem no galpão de depósitos do Newport Group. Caso eles estejam em casa, você pode dizer simplesmente que você foi para uma lanchonete e que voltou agora mesmo.

— Ótima desculpa, Adam, obrigada — agradeceu Serena sinceramente, esperando que seus pais acreditassem na mentira.

— Obrigado pela carona — disse ele, antes de saltar do carro.

— Sem problemas — falou Serena pela janela e continuou até a garagem de sua própria casa. Ela planejava levar Rory para o seu quarto para poder confortá-la.

* * *

Adam entrou em sua casa e ouviu a sua música favorita: _"You know what they do to guys like us in prison"_. Uma música típica de Emotioncore da sua banda favorita, _My Chemical Romance_.

Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, a briga de ontem havia de fato mudado a situação. Correndo, Adam subiu as escadas até o seu quarto. De lá havia uma trilha de pétalas de rosas que levava até a porta da sua suíte. Ele foi andando cautelosamente, o coração a mil, seu _fardo_ se tornando extremamente volumoso à medida que ele avançava. Ele tinha agora certeza de que aquela noite seria perfeita. Sua intuição quase-feminina lhe dizia isso. Ele entrou no banheiro e viu sua banheira Jaccuzi cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

— Como você demorou — disse uma voz ao seu ouvido, enquanto ele era abraçado.

— Jack, querido, você me surpreendeu.

— Então estou satisfeito — disse o garoto que o abraçava, encostando sua cintura em sua bunda. Adam pode sentir que ele não era o único excitado pela situação.

Jack o virou e Adam o beijou intensamente. Jack estava usando seu roupão roxo, constatou Adam quando eles se separaram, apenas por tempo suficiente para Jack tirar a camiseta apertada preta de Adam e começar a lamber-lhe o pescoço.

— Faça aquilo que eu gosto — pediu Adam quase gemendo.

Jack começou a mordiscar seu mamilo esquerdo, enquanto abaixava a calça de couro de Adam. Adam empurrou Jack ligeiramente, o que fez Jack recuar e começar a desamarrar o roupão. Adam aproveitou o momento para tirar os seus _All Star_, suas meias e a calça q já estava a seus pés.

Virando-se de volta para Jack, ele viu o quase-namorado deixando escorregar o roupão pelos ombros, deixando à mostra seu _six pack_ desenvolvido, graças as incansáveis horas na sala de musculação do centro de treinamento de pólo.

— Cueca linda — disse Jack, que agora estava _completamente_ nu, com seu pau erguido como um mastro de bandeira.

— Vem tirar — provocou Adam. Ele havia comprado aquela cueca somente para Jack. Era uma cueca estilizada de uma loja que se especializava em roupas íntimas da fauna. Ele havia escolhido um modelo de elefante, que tivesse uma tromba onde seu pau não se enroscaria com os pentelhos, em casos de ereção fora de hora.

Jack se aproximou de Adam, agachando-se. Ele mordeu a ponta da tromba foi a abaixando. O pinto de Adam foi descendo junto com a tromba, até atingir a borda da costura e pular para a posição dos "noventa graus", como Jack a chamava. Jack lambeu-lhe a cabeça de baixo enquanto tirava o resto da cueca com as próprias mãos.

Ele enfiou a boca inteira no pau de Adam, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

— Vamos com calma — pediu o emo —Vem cá antes.

Dito isso Adam entrou na banheira, empinando a bunda, fazendo-se irresistível para o loiro. Era o cabelo de Jack que mais o tornava atraente. Naturalmente os olhos azuis penetrantes e seu corpo másculo também não deixavam de ajudar, mas seu cabelo louro comprido era definitivamente o que Adam mais gostava. Nada melhor do que ter seu pinto chupado, enquanto os cabelos de Jack lhe batiam na barriga e nas coxas.

— Com prazer — revidou Jack entrando na banheira também.

Os dois haviam se conhecido a pouco mais de um ano, quando Adam mudara-se para Newport. Vindo de New York, ele mal sabia que iria conhecer a sua alma gêmea. Muito menos que ela seria a de um homem. Mas Jack Peterson, o filho adotivo do prefeito e irmão de seu melhor amigo, Joe, era a realização de todos os seus sonhos. Seu relacionamento começou num dia no vestiário da escola. Jack estava tomando banho após uma exaustiva seção de musculação e Adam estava voltando do curso de surf que ele dava para crianças pobres na piscina de Harbor High, a escola na qual os dois estudavam. O vestiário era daqueles que tem uma grande área com vários chuveiros. Jack estava entrando no banho quando Adam entrou no vestiário. As únicas coisas que Adam viu foram os cabelos de Jack e a sua bunda apetitosa.

Adam foi rapidamente ao armário de vassouras do vestiário, que sempre estava destrancado e pegou a placa de interditado. Após pendurá-la do lado de fora do vestiário ele trancou a porta e se dirigiu ao banho. Lá ele viu Jack se masturbando compulsivamente. Adam engasgou com a cena, denunciando sua presença.

"O que você quer, sua bicha?" perguntara Jack, não muito simpaticamente. "Quer dar uma chupada?".

Adam não precisou de mais nada, caiu de boca naquele pinto extremamente duro e grande e desde então o relacionamento dos dois havia sido ardente. Para o resto da escola Jack era um pegador do time de pólo aquático e Adam era só um emo que surfava bem.

Adam foi distraído de seus próprios pensamentos ao sentir uma onde de prazer varrer seu corpo.

— Você é um ótimo boqueteiro, sabia? — perguntou Adam.

Jack naturalmente não o ouviu, já que estava com a cabeça debaixo d'água, fazendo um trabalho de sucção fenomenal.

Eles continuaram nessa por um bom tempo até Adam ter um orgasmo e gozar na boca de Jack. Agora era a hora de trocar os papéis, coisa que Adam, sempre adorava fazer...

* * *

Serena entrou em casa sorrateiramente. Rory quisera ir direto para sua própria casa.

— Por Merlin — disse ela para si mesma — diga que eles ainda não chegaram.

— Se você estiver falando dos seus pais saiba que ainda não — disse uma voz conhecida atrás dela, ligando a luz.

— Mas nós estamos aqui, caso isso a faça feliz — disse outra voz também muito conhecida.

— Meninas? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou Serena enchendo-se de felicidade.

À sua frente estavam Iris Tonks-Lupin, sua melhor amiga e filha do Tio Remus e da Tia Tonks, e Annette Délacour-Weasley, sua prima querida, filha de Tia Fleur e Tio Bill.

— Viemos passar o ano aqui com você, o que você acha? — respondeu Iris.

— Não podíamos deixar você aqui sozinha nesse antro de Muggles — completou Annette.

A porta se abriu atrás delas e Harry e Ginny entraram.

— Serena? — gritou Harry.

— Sim, papai? — respondeu ela meiga.

— Iris? Annette? — perguntou Ginny confusa.

— Oi, tia — responderam as duas.

— Essa carta vai explicar tudo — disse Annette, entregando uma carta de seus pais.

— Papai? — perguntou Serena ligeiramente confusa — o Tio Ron não deveria estar com vocês?

* * *

N/A: Aqui fala Alex Oliver Lupin, segundo autor dessa fic rotativa. Sou um grande fã de The OC e outras séries da Warner e me lembro quando o Nox comentou comigo pela primeira vez sobre essa fic. Acho que eu fui o primeiro com quem ele falou. Não posso negar que fiquei entusiasmadíssimo e que adorei escrever o segundo capítulo, no qual eu consegui colocar todas as minhas idéias e reviravoltas! Agora é só ver o que o próximo autor vai fazer!

Continuando com Casting que o Nox fez:

— THE CAST —

Harry Potter — Daniel Radliffe

Ginny Weasley-Potter — Bonnie Wright

Serena Weasley-Potter — Mischa Barton

Ryan Huntington — Ben McKenzie

Rory Huntington — Samaire Armstrong

Ronald Weasley — Rupert Grint

Melinda Huntington — Melinda Clarke

Desmond Huntington — Alan Dale

Tracy Caldwell — Rachel Bilson

Kaitlin Marjorino — Willa Holland

Kayleigh Marjorino — Selma Blair

Kirsten Marjorino — Kelly Rowan

Deacon Brody — Gene Hackman

Adam Caulfield — Ryan Donowho

Sandford Peterson — Peter Gallagher

Joe Peterson — Adam Brody

Jack Peterson — Chris Carmack

Iris Tonks-Lupin — Autumn Reeser

Annette Délacour-Weasley — Reese Witherspoon

— featuring —

Tate Donovan

as Kenneth Marjorino

Kim Delaney

as Rebbeca Bloom-Peterson


	3. GALLAHAD REBORN e ALEX NOX: Bloodsuckers

**Capítulo 3**

**GALLAHAD REBORN e ALEX NOX**

**Bloodsuckers at Orange County**

"Why do mortals fear death so much? It is as certain as the fall of night... And our consequent awakening... Which will probably lead to more deaths..." — Kyle N. K., Toreador.

"Por que os mortais temem tanto a morte? Ela é tão certa quanto o cair da noite... E o nosso conseqüente despertar... Que provavelmente levara a mais mortes..." — Kyle N. K., Toreador.

* * *

_Song:_ Evanescence, My Immortal

* * *

A primeira coisa que Kyle sentiu foi a brisa fria da noite tocar suavemente sua pele igualmente fria. O imortal abriu os olhos vagarosamente, se espreguiçando, mania que tinha desde os seus tempos que ainda respirava, e que trouxera consigo para sua não-vida, mesmo sendo desnecessário, vendo que o seu dormir era algo sobrenatural agora, e não para descansar o corpo.

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears"_ /i

Kyle saiu debaixo de sua cama e olhou ao seu redor. Estava no mesmo lugar onde deitara antes do amanhecer desse mesmo dia. E para sua infelicidade, ainda estava "vivo", se é que o seu estado atual podia ser descrito com essa palavra, talvez o mais correto fosse dizer que ele ainda não estava _completamente_ morto.

"_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone"_

Kyle deu alguns passos afastando-se de sua cama e ficando no meio de seu refugio provisório. Os olhos castanhos do garoto mais uma vez percorreram o local.

Era um aposento sujo e abandonado. Apesar de relativamente amplo, tinha uma cama de casal bem no meio, ao lado desta uma mesinha de cabeceira e um armário cujas portas jaziam quebradas no chão.

— Olha os lugares que eu venho me enfiar... — murmurou Kyle para si mesmo.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Ele se aproximou da cama na qual havia passado o dia embaixo, pegou o celular e a carteira que jaziam sobre esta e saiu do quarto, enquanto dava uma rápida arrumada em suas roupas.

Kyle então chegou ao estacionamento do hotel abandonado que ficava no meio do mesmo, lembrando vagamente os típicos hotéis de beira de estrada norte-americanos.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me."_

O homem sentiu mais uma vez a brisa noturna bater em seu rosto. Então, triste, abriu o celular, que já apitava furioso ao receber mensagens.

No menu do celular Kyle viu sua foto com Veronika. Uma lágrima ameaçou deixar o olho do imortal, mas este logo a impediu; não sabia porque ainda guardava aquela foto consigo, aqueles "bons" tempos haviam passado já. Ela deixara de ser sua amante para se tornar sua missão.

"_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind"_

Kyle entrou nas mensagens do celular. Seu contato já o esperava no Country Club.

O imortal então retirou as chaves do carro do bolso e apertou o botão no chaveiro.

A BMW estacionada de qualquer jeito em duas vagas apitou e pôde-se ouvir o barulho das portas destrancando-se.

"_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"_

Kyle entrou no seu carro e colocou a chave no contato, girando-a. Após o ronco do motor o carro deu ré e seguiu para fora do estacionamento.

O carro balançou para cima e para baixo ao passar por cima do letreiro do "Mermaid Inn" que jazia no chão.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

— Como Caçar Alguém que Ama, Capítulo Um: Seja totalmente frio. Não olhe nos olhos de sua vítima. Engula todo orgulho e piedade que restam de seu lado mortal. Esqueça quem é e o que significa para você; é apenas um pedaço de carne. E mais importante de tudo: não chore.

O vento da BM conversível fustigava seus cabelos em comprimento médio, fazendo carícias que Kyle não poderia repelir mesmo que tentasse.

* * *

Após a pergunta de Serena, Harry e Ginny se entreolharam significatìvamente. Após, responderam em uníssono:

— Insistimos para que ele ficasse conosco, mas ele decidiu procurar um hotel.

— Como assim, Tio Ron decidiu procurar um hotel? — indagou Iris, desconfiada. — Não é do feitio dele…

— Não há motivo para ele não ter ficado conosco! — Annette ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ele também não quis nos explicar, queridas — disse Ginny. — Mas todos nós tivemos um dia cheio, e acho melhor discutirmos tudo isso de manhã.

Harry fez uma careta — Caso você não tenha notado, _Ginevra_, eu não li a carta do Bill e da Fleur.

Sua esposa fuzilou-o com o olhar.

— Melhor falarmos sobre ela depois de um bom banho de Jaccuzzi — E assim, Ginny arrastou um marido embasbacado para o andar de cima. — Boa noite, meninas!

— Boa noite! — elas responderam, em uníssono.

Após a luz da escadaria ser apagada, Serena abriu cuidadosa e silenciòsamente a porta dupla de correr da sala, que dava para a piscina, e chamou as duas primas.

— Desculpem, meninas, mas eu _preciso_ de um cigarro urgente… Hoje foi reàlmente um dia cheio.

As três se sentaram à beira da piscina, com os pés, agora desprovidos de sandálias, enfiados na água. Serena acendeu um Pall Mall, e as primas logo estenderam as mãos, também pedindo um cilindro cancerígeno.

— Serena, querida, seria exigir _muito _você nos explicar por que é que seus pais estão agindo estranho? — murmurou Annette, acendendo o cigarro entre os dentes.

— Se eu soubesse, Annie, eu _com certeza adoraria_ lhe explicar. — Serena deu uma tragada e soltou a fumaça para o lado, após prender o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo. — Aliás, sabe-se-lá-por-que-cargas-dágua, _todo mundo_ está agindo estranho aqui eagora, e isso inclui Tio Ron e a quase-totalidade desse lugar.

— Então você já arranjou um bofe, querida? — Iris sorriu alègremente enquanto soltava a fumaça pelo nariz — Já beijou de língua? Você _sabe _que o seu ponto forte é enfiar a língua na boca do bofe, e não o contrário, e _faça _aquele negócio que eu lhe falei de chupar o lábio inferior que eles ficam LOUCOS! A propósito, você _está_ usando aquele Feitiço Contraceptivo que a Candice Johansson inventou, não está? Eu sei que é novo e pouco testado, mas é melhor do que confiar naquelas balinhas Muggle que provàvelmente diluem e são neutralizadas pela magia…

— Iris, espere um momento! — Serena tinha _quase_ esquecido que a filha de Tonks e Lupin mal respirar ao falar, e tampouco deixava os outros fazê-lo.

— Vocês ainda não transaram? Então está tudo bem!

— Iris, o vizinho dela, que se chama Ryan, apesar de nìtidamente estar a fim dela, já está compromissado com uma morena encruada que eu adoraria crucificar de cabeça para baixo! — disse Annette, incisìvamente.

— Ah… — gemeu Iris, nìtidamente murchando.

— Annette, você sabe que eu O-DEI-O quando você faz Legilimência comigo! — protestou Serena, fazendo uma careta.

— Desculpe, amor, mas eu _precisava_ arranjar um jeito de fechar a matraca da nossa querida prima.

— OK, não vou falar mais nada até amanhã de manhã! — grunhiu Iris, decidida.

— De qualquer modo — cortou Annette — nossa querida prima está preocupada com alguma coisa…

— Duas, na verdade… — Serena sorriu. — O que é a Sociedade Donatien?

Iris fez uma careta. — Nunca ouvi falar, mas é um nome muito feio…

Annette olhou para a prima com deferência. — Honèstamente, Iris, você não se lembra das suas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

— Você _sabe_ que Hogwarts nunca vai ter um curso estruturado dessa disciplina — murmurou Iris — E eu tive o azar de ter muitos professores gatíssimos que me distraíam…

— Eu nunca consideraria Malfoy um gatíssimo, mas gosto não se discute… Enfim, Longbottom era especializado em sociedades secretas, e chegamos a ter uma aula sobre a Sociedade Donatien…

— Que seria…? — as duas outras exclamaram em uníssono.

— Uma sociedade exclusivíssima de bruxos vampiros.

Serena coçou a cabeça, aturdida. — Isso é possível?

— Basta um bruxo ser transformado em vampiro, mas isso _nunca_ ocorre acidentàlmente ou contra a vontade dele — a magia o impede. Por isso é uma sociedade exclusivista. Sua origem é remota e controversa; alguns datam da Idade Média, outros apontam seu fundador como o próprio Donatien Alphonse Baptiste, o Marquês de Sade. De qualquer modo, dependendo da época, já teve conexões com o submundo criminoso Muggle, e as Artes das Trevas. Suspeita-se que tenha apoiado Grindewald em sua ascensão, mas, curiòsamente, não concederam seu patrocínio a Voldemort em nenhum das duas guerras. Mas, por quê a pergunta?

— Kenneth Marjorino, o pai de Kaitlin e Kayleigh, que foi assassinado hoje à noite, deixou vários documentos sobre transações excusas do Newport Group, e sabe-se-lá-por-quê ele os revelou a nós…

Uma gargalhada diabólica, aparèntemente vinda do próprio ar, ecoou pela piscina.

As três meninas olharam em volta, assustadas.

— O que foi isso? — indagou Serena. Ela sabia que já tinha ouvido aquilo antes, mas não se lembrava de onde.

Iris agarrou sua mão fòrtemente. — Eu podia _jurar_ que vi uma cartola branca flutuando perto do muro…

— É só ilusão de ótica — disse Annette, tentando se acalmar e às primas. — Estamos já com os nervos à flor da pele… De qualquer modo, você tinha uma segunda pergunta, não tinha, Serena?

— Sim… sobre o prefeito de Newport. Tenho certeza que já ouvi o nome dele antes…

— Sandford Peterson? — O rosto de Annette não podia estar mais surpreso.

— Annette, da próxima vez vou traduzir _God Save The Queen_ para Runas Antigas! — reclamou Serena.

— Desculpe, priminha, mas eu estava curiosa demais…Ele é um aborto, e dizem que teria ligações com a Sociedade Donatien, embora nada tenha sido comprovado.

Serena se levantou brùscamente.

— Estou morrendo de frio! Vou entrar! Boa noite, queridas!

E, após jogar o cigarro num ralo, desapareceu dentro da mansão.

Iris grunhiu. — E depois _ela_ reclama que todo mundo está estranho!

— Sim, porque até ela está nos escondendo coisas! — revoltou-se Annette, que puxou a varinha e murmurou _Nox_ para apagar a bituca do cigarro. — _Tu quoque Brutus, fillii mi?_

— O que você quer dizer com 'até ela está nos escondendo coisas'? — Iris coçou a cabeça.

— Logo que eu disse que Petersen pode ter ligações com os Donatien, ela começou a traduzir _God Save The Queen_ para Runas Antigas.

* * *

Kyle estacionou o BMW no muro traseiro do Country Club, suspirou — não que precisasse, mas, mesmo depois de seus sabe-se-lá-quantos anos de eternidade, ainda achava _estranho_ não respirar — e desligou o carro. Era a hora de eliminar o amor de sua vida.

Como um raio, ele saio do carro, pulou o muro em um salto e correu até uma varanda quase vazia no andar térreo da sede do clube. _Quase_ vazia, exceto por Deacon Brody e Sandford Peterson, que o esperavam um tanto quanto impacientes.

— Tivemos que matar mais um espécime — anunciou Brody, desgostoso. — Quase que apenas eu sobrevivo do ataque.

— E aquele _covarde_ do Marjorino fugiu — grunhiu Petersen.

Kyle sorriu. — Não é o único espécime que há por aí… Eu realizaria pessoàlmente os testes se o cheiro não fosse tão… intolerável.

— Você não precisa respirar, Kyle — Petersen ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Fato, Petersen, mas também é um incômodo não fazê-lo.

— E de qualquer modo, não é todo dia que uma dessas coisas aparece chafurdando a sua despensa — grunhiu Brody. — Eles ràramente saem da água. E ele também quase morreu ao tentarmos capturá-lo.

— _De qualquer modo_, Brody, qual o progresso?

— Foi absolùtamente imune a todo e qualquer feitiço e poção que pudemos tentar nele, se você considerar um progresso. Nunca vi nada parecido com esse Feitiço Protetor…

Kyle deu um meio-sorriso. — Não deixa de ser um progresso. A Magia, por vezes, funciona de maneiras misteriosas… Mas o que nos interessa descobrir é ao que eles _não são_ imunes.

Brody mordeu a ponta de um charuto, cuspiu e o acendeu. — Descobrimos uma arma biológica em potencial, e vocês estão interessados em _destruí-la_?

Agora, o sorriso de Kyle se abriu por inteiro. — Essas _coisas_ podem matar — ou melhor, destruir, já que já estamos mortos — vampiros. _E_ vampibruxos… É só o que nos interessa. _Por isso_ o Barão está em Orange County. Ele _nunca_ sai da Jamaica. Agora, ao que _me_ interessa. Onde está Veronika?

Petersen trincou os dentes. — Entregá-la não fazia parte do acordo, Kyle.

— Eu estou mudando as regras do acordo, Sandford — sibilou Kyle. — Ou melhor, o Barão está. Você _sabe_ que ele não gosta de pontas soltas. E _torça _para que ele não continue mudando.

Petersen jogou o cabelo para trás e deu um passo em direção ao vampibruxo, os olhos brilhando demonìacamente.

— Você não vai sequer relar em nenhuma pessoa desta cidade, Kyle. Só por cima do meu cadáver.

Kyle gargalhou, deliciado, e massageou a ponta de seus caninos afiados com a língua. Vermelho manchou o branco cálcico. — Podemos arranjar isso… E o que é que um reles_ aborto_ vai fazer contra um _vampibruxo_, hein, _Sandy_?

— Nada, mas _eu _posso fazê-lo — Brody sacou a varinha imediàtamente — de ébano, e parecia moldada na forma de uma serpente —, com a ponta dela enfiada entre os olhos do vampiro.

Kyle passou a língua pelos lábios, os olhos castanhos brilhando maròtamente. — Você _sabe_ que eu posso parti-lo ao meio em um nanossegundo, Brody. Pena que sua mente é muito forte para que eu possa mesmerizá-lo…

— Não com uma varinha enfiada nos olhos, Kyle. E, mesmo que você seja mais poderoso do que eu, eu _também_ sei conjurar alguns feitiços mentais.

Kyle riu baixo. — Você venceu por ora, velhote. — E apoiou a mão no parapeito da varanda, os dedos longos abraçando a amurada. — Mas não se esqueça de que nós, vampiros, somos _muito_ pacientes…

E gargalhou, para em seguida desaparecer sobre os olhos deles.

— A propósito — sua voz ecoou ainda pela varanda — O Barão está pensando em conjurar Inferi. E pode ter certeza de que ele vai cuidar daquele seu amigo covarde…

Peterson engoliu em seco. — Você conhece Kyle melhor do que eu, Deacon. O quanto podemos confiar no que ele diz?

— Kyle é um presunçoso que gosta de se mostrar. Quase nada do que ele fala reàlmente se escreve.

Ele deu um breve tapa no ombro do viúvo. — Agora precisamos ir, que já estou atrasando a cerimônia.

Brody virou-se e entrou no salão. Petersen ainda ficou na varanda, observando as estrelas, não totàlmente acalmado pela afirmativa do outro. Assim, ele não pôde ver o sorriso demoníaco que Brody ostentava ao entrar.

* * *

— A água já está quente, querido.

Ginny abriu o zíper de seu tomara-que-caia e o deixou deslizar até os pés, revelando a plena nudez de seu corpo sardento. Enfiou um pé dentro da Jacuzzi, depois o outro, e por fim se sentou. Os olhos de Harry brilharam intènsamente enquanto ele arrancava as calças e jogava para sabe-se-lá onde, para se deitar no colo de sua esposa, deitando a cabeça entre o queixo e o ombro da ruiva.

— Hummm, gostoso… — gemeu o Inominável, satisfeito.

Ginny ergueu as mãos e começou a apertar os ombros do marido.

— Hoje foi um dia tenso, querido. Deixe-me fazer uma massagem…

— Sim, mas antes que eu me esqueça… — e em uma braçada alcançou o tomara-que-caia jogado no chão, puxando a carta que estava guardada em seu bolso.

Ginny grunhou e o empurrou para o outro lado da banheira, longe dela. — Você _sabe_ como acabar com um momento romântico, Harry Weasley-Potter.

Todavia, ao lançar os olhos sobre a letra garranchuda de Bill Weasley —Ron reàlmente tinha tido a quem puxar — os olhos e boca de Harry se escancararam, tão chocado que estava que sequer respondeu à farpa da esposa.

— Como assim, Bill reestabeleceu a Ordem da Fênix?

Ginny bufou. — Harry, por favor, eu estou cansada! Podemos deixar isso para amanhã?

Harry coçou o cabelo, aturdido. — Não era você mesma que estava me enchendo o saco mais cedo sobre como eu sou irresponsável em relação a trabalho?

Ginny bufou nòvamente irritada. — Mas tudo tem sua hora, não acha, Harry querido? E agora é hora de tomar banho com a sua esposa!

— Como assim, eles suspeitam que Percy Weasley esteja sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius?

Ginny bufou, vencida. — Nem eu entendi como nem por quê… Mas acredito que o fato de o Ministro da Magia ter sido amaldiçoado com o Imperius é preocupante o suficiente para enviar seus filhos para bem longe!

Harry coçou o queixo, ainda chocado — Ainda mais que isso pode significar que K também tenha sido amaldiçoado… Além de ser _àltamente _suspeito que eles saibam onde dois Inomináveis estão… A suspeita de um vazamento de informações no Departamento de Mistérios é _mais_ do que preocupante!

O rosto de Ginny se tornou terrìvelmente sombrio. Ela imediàtamente saltou da banheira e se enrolou numa toalha. Harry fez uma careta.

— Hey, não deveríamos terminar o que começamos?

Ginny fez uma careta. — Harry, pense nisso! Se o próprio K estiver sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius, será que não fomos enviados para uma armadilha?

* * *

O Mustangue vermelho rugiu e estacionou num beco escuro das ruas numeradas, a alguma distância do abandonado Mermaid Inn. De dentro dele não saiu ninguém menos do que Ronald Weasley.

Càlmamente andando pelas ruas não-tão-chiques de Newport — e curiòsamente sendo ignorado pelos poucos transeuntes madrulengos, de aparência perigosa — Ron morcegou até a entrada do motel abandonado. Passando pelas portas dos quartos, percebeu que a maçaneta do nº 5 não estava coberta de pó, ao contrário das outras.

Apenas por desencargo de consciência, tentou abri-la. Trancada.

Sem se preocupar se havia alguém a observá-lo — não no terreno de um hotel abandonado, e a porta tampouco dava para ser vista da rua vazia — ele puxou a varinha e murmurou _Alorromora_.

Tentou a maçaneta nòvamente. Continuava dura feito pedra.

— Abra essa porra! — berrou o auror, irritado, esmurrando a porta.

Com o impacto, a porta deslizou para dentro, as dobras rugindo tortuòsamente.

— Piada de mau gosto — grunhiu o ruivo, adentrando o recinto escuro.

Nada, além das pegadas no chão, que marcavam onde antes o pó estivera. Havia uma valise jogada em cima da cama, que não continha nada além de um guarda-roupa Giorgio Armani criteriòsamente selecionado.

Decidiu se sentar numa poltrona puída e cheirando a mofo, no escuro, esperando o habitante do quarto retornar.

E, de fato, seu faro não o enganara. O hóspede entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois, e acendeu a luz, revelando ser Kyle N. K, carregando seu braço direito debaixo do braço esquerdo, e com um buraco rubro vomitando sangue ao fim do ombro esquerdo.

* * *

A luz da cozinha da casa dos Huntington se acendeu, e Ryan Huntington, usando apenas um _short_ de pijamas, entrou no recinto. Pegou um _bagel_ numa cesta de pães, mordeu-o, e enquanto mastigava pegou uma garrafa de cerveja na geladeira.

— Não consegue dormir também? — bocejou Rory, com a mão apoiada no batente da porta, e a cabeça reclinada sobre ela. Usava uma curtíssima camisola rosa-choque.

— Eu vi um cadáver, Rory — murmurou Ryan, rouco. — Só isso já é suficiente para fazer qualquer um perder o sono. E, ainda por cima, era o cadáver do meu sogro.

— Fato — Rory sorriu, cansada — Mas eu optaria por um copo de leite morno, e não uma Heineken.

— E quem disse que eu quero dormir, Rory? Para ter pesadelos com um cadáver pendurado num candelabro?

— Oh, Ryan… — disse a loira, se aproximando e abraçando o irmão, aconchegando sua cabeça em seu peito musculoso.

Ryan beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e depois apoiou seu queixo sobre ela. Ninou-a por um tempo, até ela perguntar:

— Quem será que faria isso com Ken?

— Não sei… Mas, pelo que pudemos descobrir pelos papéis que ele deixou para Kaitlin e Kayleigh, ele deve ter inúmeros inimigos que o quereriam morto. O que eu estou curioso é para saber o que o envelope vermelho que Ken deixou para Kirsten dizia…

Rory suspirou e pegou um copo no escorredor de pratos. Depois, pegou uma garrafa de leite na geladeira e deitou o líquido branco no recipiente.

— Mas não é só isso… Você não reparou que as coisas nesse lugar andam _muito_ estranhas já há algum tempo?

— Os desaparecimentos, você quer dizer?

— Os desaparecimentos, e os poucos que voltam correndo atrás do rabo do cachorro, agora a morte de Ken e… os nossos próprios pais.

Ryan ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Que há com eles?

— Desde que eles voltaram de Portland, quando papai foi fazer quimioterapia… Os médicos duvidavam que ele fosse sobreviver ao câncer, e quando chegou lá, o negócio sìmplesmente sumiu? E a mamãe também… porque é que ela não queria que eu falasse sobre os Maholicks para os Potter-Weasley?

— Verdade… e ela sempre foi uma fofoqueira de primeira.

— Não é só isso, Ryan… Ela e o papai andam muito distantes da gente desde então. Lembra que ela costumava ter um ataque sempre que "sumíamos" para ir na sede?

— Agora que você mencionou… Eu achava que eles estavam dando um tempo para eles mesmos, depois de tudo o que passaram, com o câncer do papai.

— Mas já foi tempo demais, não acha?

— Sim… não foi só uma fase, eles estão _reàlmente_ mudados. O que é que aconteceu naquela viagem, que eles voltaram como se fossem outras pessoas?

— E tem você também! — e ela deu um soco de leve no peito do irmão. Mas agora, ela exibia um semi-sorriso no rosto.

— Como assim, eu? — indagou Ryan, surpreso.

— Você sempre foi louco de pedra pela Kaitlin, e aí aparece uma gaulesa falando grosso que lhe tira do sério… — o sorriso maroto continuava nos lábios de Rory.

— E eu ainda amo Kaitlin! — protestou Ryan. — Serena é só… é só uma amiga. — E seu vermelho ficou tão rosto quanto um tomate seco.

Rory riu abèrtamente. — Ryan, você consegue acreditar no que você mesma está dizendo?

— Não… — gemeu o loiro, cujo rosto agora parecia coberto pelo cabelo da mãe de Serena.

— Muito menos eu, que tenho o azar de conhecê-lo e agüentá-lo todo santo dia de nossos 15 anos! Mas tenho que confessar, sempre achei a Kaitlin muito fria e sem-graça…

— Rory! — exclamou Ryan em protesto.

— … mas, se eu fosse lésbica, teria me apaixonado por Serena à primeira vista

Agora foi a vez de Ryan coçar a cabeça… — E eu achava que fosse Kayleigh que tivesse tendências lésbicas…

— De qualquer modo, você não _vai_ partir para cima de Serena sem terminar com Kaitlin antes — e ela estapeou o ombro do irmão — OU EU MATO VOCÊ!

— Ouch! Mas nem mesmo se elas propuserem um relacionamento alternativo ou um _ménage a trois_? — Ryan fez biquinho.

— Seria uma possibilidade tolerável, se o ego plutônico de Kaitlin sequer considerasse a hipótese — ruminou Rory. — Mas não ouse sequer soletrar isso para ela! Eu quero matar você, mas eu amo você! — e ela apertou as bochechas do irmão, que tentou se livrar do "carinho" sem sucesso.

— Pare, Rory! Você sabe que isso me irrita! Mas, falando sério, este _não é_ um bom momento para terminar com uma garota cujo pai acabou de ser assassinado. Esperarei até as aulas começarem…

— Até as aulas começarem, o gato morreu.

Ryan coçou a cabeça. — Mas nós não temos um gato! Então, tècnicamente, ele não vai poder morrer.

— Isso não muda o fato de que, se você dormir no ponto, o gato vai morrer.

Ryan meneou a cabeça. — Louca varrida… Vou tomar um Dramin e tentar dormir.

* * *

No andar de cima, numa luxuosa suíte com uma gigantesca cama de casal, dormiam Melinda e Desmond Huntington. E, na penumbra do quarto, atrás das cortinas esvoaçantes da janela, estava Kyle.

— Veronika… — murmurou.

Ele achava que seria fácil… mas aquela pele alva e sedosa estava dificultando tudo. Assim como os lábios carnudos, e os cabelos rubros como sangue caindo sobre eles.

Naquele momento, ele teria que tomar uma decisão. Matar o amor da sua vida, ou desrespeitar uma ordem direta do Barão Samedi (e pôr sua eternidade em risco) ao transformá-la em vampira (sendo que ainda por cima era uma Muggle!) e fugir com sua recém-raptada-noiva-para-sempre.

Mas, havia alguma coisa estranha… Por que é que aquele quarto estava cheirando… _aquele_ cheiro que lhe envenenava as narinas? Aquele cheiro de peixe pré-histórico estragado por milênios a fio e ninguém se dignou a limpar?

Ele saiu de trás das cortinas e se aproximou. Reàlmente, o cheiro _vinha_ da cama.

Kyle sequer soube o que aconteceu. Foi como se um anzol houvesse sido pregado em seu umbigo e o puxado violèntamente para trás, fazendo-o bater as costas na parede ao lado da janela. Se fosse um Muggle, provàvelmente teria rachado a coluna vertebral ao meio e ficado tetraplégico.

Foi quando ergueu os olhos. Era o velhote Muggle, apenas de cueca, que agora estava de pé _do outro lado da cama_, com o braço esticado para a frente e a mão levantada com a palma para a frente, _como se o tivesse empurrado_.

Mesmo que atônito, Kyle se levantou e arreganhou os dentes para o mortal que, qualquer que fosse a sua decisão final, haveria de matar. Havia dois fios de baba esticados, ligando os pontiagudos caninos inferiores aos superiores.

Mas o vampiro apenas teve tempo de ameaçar. Desmond fechou as mãos em garra e as puxou para baixo, como se arranhasse o ar. Imediàtamente, Kyle sentiu sua pele rasgar, do ombro esquerdo até embaixo do mamilo, e seu sangue brotar em cataratas. O problema é que ela queimava como se houvessem colado um crucifixo de prata em seu ombro — isso porque essas velhas lendas não passavam disso mesmo: lendas. Podia até sentiver as chamas e labaredas lamberem seus olhos.

Em seguida, foi o pior. Seu braço direito foi arrancado por fios invisíveis e tacado na parede, quando um chuveirinho Lorenzetti de sangue jorrava da cratera rubra remanescente, manchando a parede.

Todavia, dessa vez, pôde ter reflexos rápidos o suficiente: agarrou o braço arrancado em uma braçada e voou para trás, pulando pela janela, antes que aquela… _coisa_ pusesse um fim à sua eternidade.

Durante toda a ação, os sonoros roncos de Melinda sequer se alteraram.

* * *

_S__aia de Orange County — ou melhor, dos EUA — se preza a sua vida. Leve Kaitlin e Kayleigh. Não confie em ninguém._

As palavras da carta de Kenneth Marjorino ainda ecoavam na mente de uma mesmerizada e chorosa Kirsten Marjorino, mesmo após tê-la queimado, como o falecido instruíra. As fraudes fiscais, os desvios de verba do Newport Group e até mesmo da Prefeitura não tinham o condão de surpreendê-la. Mas o resto era… era tão fantástico, tão… absurdo.

Ela se afundou ainda mais na poltrona da aconchegante sala de estar de Sandford Peterson iluminada pela luz da lareira — falsa, já que estávamos em Orange County. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem, mais uma vez. Ainda usava o vestido do Baile, agora sujo de sangue. Mesmo entrelaçadas sobre seu colo, suas mãos ainda tremiam.

Ela tomou o último gole de chá e depositou a chícara na mesa de centro à sua frente.

Foi quando sentiu um caloroso braço envolver seus ombros.

— Quer mais uma xícara de chá? — indagou Sandford Peterson, com os olhos azuis fixos em Kirsten.

— Não, obrigado — murmurou em resposta, pondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Sandford apertou o abraço e beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu o beijo. Seus lábios foram descendo-lhe o rosto até chegarem nos dela. Neste momento, ela se afastou.

— Agora não, Sandy… Meu marido acabou de morrer.

— Tudo bem… — suspirou Peterson, resignado, afastando-se de Kirsten.

Então ela levantou e o abraçou fòrtemente, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Estou com medo, Sandy. O que é que me aguarda agora? Como é que vou cuidar de Kaitlin e Kayleigh, se podemos até estar correndo perigo de vida?

O moreno a abraçou ainda mais forte. — Eu _nunca_ vou deixar qualquer coisa que seja acontecer com você ou com Kaitlin, ou com Kayleigh.

Petersen sentiu-a cair em seus braços, e as pernas amolecerem. _Está exausta, coitada!_

Abaixou um dos braços para segurar-lhe as pernas, e com a mulher no colo carregou-a até a casa da piscina, deitando-a vestida na cama de casal, apenas tirando-lhe as sandálias.

Em seguida, foi até a porta para sair — virou-se, admirou-a a dormir durante algum tempo e finàlmente fechou a porta.

Ao entrar na sala, ouviu o telefone tocar, e decidiu atendê-lo em seu escritório.

— Olá?

— Como está Kirsten, Sandy? — ele pôde ouvir que Deacon Brody estava, para variar, a mastigar um charuto.

Petersen sentou-se, frustrado. Aquela seria uma conversa longa.

— Ela finàlmente dormiu, Deacon. E não a culpo: ela está exausta. Foi um longo dia para ela.

— Será pior amanhã, com o velório e o funeral.

Petersen bufou. — Você reàlmente sabe ser agradável, Deacon.

— Obrigado, Sandy, eu também reconheço meus talentos. De qualquer modo, acho que isso reàlmente muda nossa situação com os Donatien, não?

O outro suspirou. — Infelìzmente não, Deacon. Isso me faz desgostar deles mais ainda, e especiàlmente do Barão Samedi, mas ainda precisamos deles… eu acho.

— O que você quer dizer com "eu acho"?

— Estou tendo minhas dúvidas sobre todo esse negócio, Deacon.

— Mesmo que eles tenham dado uma empurradinha para você finàlmente se ajeitar com Kirsten Marjorino-futùramente-Petersen?

Petersen grunhiu. — Ken era meu amigo, de um modo ou de outro. Não queria que as coisas tivessem terminado dessa forma.

— Um amigo que você não hesitou em apunhalar pelas costas e ficar se pegando com a mulher dele.

Petersen grunhiu nòvamente. — Vamos ao que interessa, Deacon. Você pode me assegurar que a nossa cidade, que cada cidadão desta comunidade, está seguro?

Do outro lado da linha, Deacon sorriu exàsperadamente. — Sim. Pode contar com a minha palavra, senhor Prefeito.

— De qualquer modo, quero marcar uma reunião amanhã. Com todos os interessados mais próximos. A morte de Ken mudou… outras coisas. E não me refiro aos Donatien, e nem à minha situação com a Kirsten.

— Se fosse o último caso, a reunião seria com Kaitlin, Kayleigh, Jack e Joe, não acha?

— Newport Group às 5 está bom para você? Ou na Prefeitura? Acho que teremos terminado com os preparativos para o funeral até amanhã.

— Eu preferia que fosse na sua casa, Sandy. Estou começando a desconfiar de lugares públicos…

Lá fora, Kirsten estava com o ouvido enfiado na porta, escutando tudo.

* * *

Tracy estendeu uma toalha na areia na frente do Píer, enquanto Joe arrancava a camisa e jogava em algum lugar da areia.

— Eu sempre quis nadar pelado na praia à noite, sabia? — disse Joe, com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso radiante.

Ela deixou as alças do vestido caírem, revelando seios pequenos e redondos, e puxou o namorado para a areia.

— Eu também, querido, mas poderemos realizar esse sonho quando formos para Mykonos, ou correremos o risco de sermos presos por ato obsceno! — e a boca de Joe desceu implacàvelmente sobre o pescoço dela.

— Já… corremos… o risco… agora… mesmo… — disse o moreno de cabelos cacheados, entre beijos.

Ela sentiu os lábios e a língua dele sorverem a pele de seu pescoço como se fossem um aspirador de pó, salivando cada célula sua, sua coluna gelar como se tivesse acabado de ser jogada no Everest, os olhos revirando de prazer com aquela alucinação. _Putaquepario_, _ISSO vai deixar uma marca!_

Mas, quando Tracy percebeu, os lábios de Joe já haviam descido de seu pescoço, deslizando por seus seios e se concentrando nos bicos. Ela gemeu baixo enquanto a língua dele deslizava pelo meio de seus seios e atingiam o outro bico. Ela gemeu baixinho e agarrou-lhe os cabelos até lhes arrancar alguns fios.

Joe _definitìvamente_ sabia como a fazer sentir-se uma mulher. Sua língua parecia uma mão com mil e um dedos biônicos e molhados, que sìmplesmente sabiam o que e onde procurar, quando ela queria e precisava.

Enquanto o moreno descia lèntamente sua barriga alva com a língua, deixando um rastro de saliva por trás, ele desabotoava sua calça e a descia, junto com sua calcinha. Logo, essas vestimentas foram parar lado à lado à camisa de Joe, emolduradas pela areia.

A língua do garoto continuou sua trajetória pela virilha de Tracy, arrancando mais gemidos da garota, até enterrar o rosto nos pêlos cuidadòsamente aparados, seus lábios beijando a abertura que já conhecia tão bem, e a língua procurando penetrar na fenda. A mesma língua que vasculhou o interior da garota que tanto conhecia e adorava, até achar o que procurava: sua verruguinha favorita.

Apenas o roçar do músculo bucal do garoto em seu clitóris já fez a garota ver estrelas, arqueando as costas e soltando um gemido alto. Joe, por sua vez, não se fez de rogado e provocou ainda mais: com as mãos subindo para acariciar-lhe os seios, envolveu o pequeno músculo com sua língua até conseguir puxá-lo um pouquinho para fora — apenas o suficiente para que seus lábios o envolvessem, puxando-o agora o máximo que conseguia, enquanto sua língua lambuzava a ponta.

— Joe, saia daí senão eu gozo! — gemeu Tracy.

— E então nós vamos para o _round two_! — gemeu Joe, mais para a vagina dela escutar do que sua dona. Uma de suas mãos já estava há algum tempo dentro de sua calça, aberta mas não abaixada.

Foi quando Tracy sentiu alguma coisa vibrar insistèntemente contra sua parte interna da coxa, e o tema da primeira temporada de _Naruto _ecoar pela praia vazia.

— Se isso não for um vibrador escondido na suas calças, Sr. Jonathan Peterson, eu vou arrancar o seu pipi e suas bolas e dar para o meu _poodle_ de jantar!

Joe se virou e deitou ao lado dela, pondo o celular na altura dos olhos para ler a mensagem de texto. O toque cessou.

O garoto imediàtamente guardou o celular, fechou as calças, tentou esconder seu volume o máximo que pôde e se levantou:

— É Jack. Você não vai acreditar em quem acabou de morrer.

Ela imediàtamente se levantou e começou a se vestir também.

A alguns metros, à beira-mar, surgiu uma luz incandescente, laranja e brilhante debaixo dágua.

* * *

**N/A (GR):** Então… Espero que este capitulo tenha ficado bom em comparação aos anteriores, eu sinceramente pensei inúmeras vezes se entrava ou não nesse projeto, pois eu não sou fã de The OC e assisti apenas um capitulo da serie, e mal me lembro dele, então resolvi escrever sobre algo que entendo, que são vampiros. Peço desculpas se ficou pouco haver com a história, mas garanto que dei o melhor de mim. Até mais.

— THE CAST —

Harry Potter — Daniel Ratcliffe

Ginny Weasley-Potter — Bonnie Wright

Serena Weasley-Potter — Mischa Barton

Ryan Huntington — Ben McKenzie

Rory Huntington — Samaire Armstrong

Ronald Weasley — Rupert Grint

Melinda Huntington/Veronika — Melinda Clarke

Desmond Huntington — Alan Dale

Tracy Caldwell — Rachel Bilson

Kaitlin Marjorino — Willa Holland

Kayleigh Marjorino — Selma Blair

Kirsten Marjorino — Kelly Rowan

Deacon Brody — Gene Hackman

Adam Caulfield — Ryan Donowho

Sandford Peterson — Peter Gallagher

Joe Peterson — Adam Brody

Jack Peterson — Chris Carmack

Iris Tonks-Lupin — Autumn Reeser

Annette Délacour-Weasley — Reese Witherspoon

— featuring —

Ian Somerholder

as Kyle


End file.
